New Start ON HATIUS
by thenileygirll
Summary: he owns a bar, while she just moved into town. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Miley**

i didn't know how long i'd been driving for all i knew was that i was getting close to my destination. The miles on the signs directing me too New York were becoming smaller as the minutes passed, i couldn't wait to move into my new apartment and start fresh even if it's hard letting go of the passed and the reasons why i decided to move out here, everyone needed a second chance and this was my time for that chance to start.

turning my car a right then left parking up in my new drive way i stopped the car, took a deep breathe counted to three and smiled. this was it this was my life now even if i was happy about it or not, i couldn't go back.

stepping out of my range rover and closing the door i popped open my trunk grabbing my suit case and some pillows. after checking my car was locked safely i opened the door to my new apartment it was all mine, i didn't have to pay rent or pay bills i owned everything and nobody was going to take that away from me, not again.

it wasn't a big apartment but it wasn't small either, the living room was a far size with furniture already in it was all brand new, the kitchen was big frigde& freezer installed which meant i had to go food shopping luckily i brought some food with me. i walked up to a door i guess this meant the bathroom opening it i smiled it was huge it had a bath tub, shower, toilet, sink and to top it off a huge mirror. now all that was left too see was my new bedroom the apartment was a two bedroom apartment but i guessed i'd use the smaller bedroom for a closet untill i find a new roomate.

it took atleast two hours to un-pack everything, go food shopping which was kinda hard considering i don't know my way around New York. the time was 7pm i needed to get ready i was meeting with a friend from back when i went to college, she was the one who told me to move too New York because it was so beautiful and i agree it was a beautiful place even the people were beautiful, well the ones who wasn't asking for spare change on the street.

i couldn't decide what too wear i really don't know the scene out here in New York, i could dress up but i didn't know where we was going and i didn't want to make a bad impression infront of anybody. i pulled out my phone and scrolled down seeing her name i decided to send her a quick texts.

_'i'm all done un-packing and im getting ready now, but i'm having a hard time trying to decide what to wear help? - miley'_

i waited a couple seconds before my Iphone vibrated telling me i recieved a text.

_'we are going to a bar so dress up alittle but not too much, i'll pick you up in ten love ya'_

i groaned, okay so dress up but not too much? yeah like that helps.

i looked at myself in the mirror i had picked out a white blouse tucked into my black high-waist shorts showing of my tanned legs, my hair was pulled up into a messy bun my makeup was natrual and too top it all off i had killer black high heels on with diamonds around the heel.

_ring ring._

i quickly grabbed my phone and answered.

"hello."

"ello, im out side in the taxi come on down."

"wait your not driving?"

"ha, no we are going to a bar why would i want to drive if theres alcohol going to be involved, safety first miley." she giggled, that wasn't funny.

"alright, im coming now, bye."

i hung up grabbing my handbag i threw my phone in and walked out of my apartment checking twice that i locked the door, i got in the cab and turned towards my friend who i hadn't seen since last christmas.

"oh my god, you are looking good girl." i said hugging my only bestfriend god i missed her, i should have visited her more but we was both busy.

the cab started moving "i'm looking good? bitch please what about you, your glowing" i giggled as she did, it wasn't awkward as i thought it would have been since its been awhile since we last saw each other.

"so tell me, what kinda bar is this?" i got out my lipgloss applying some on my lips.

"it's a normal bar, music, sports, fights, guys, my friend owns the bar so free drinks all night" she gushed, i laughed she's always been a girl too like her alcohol.

i cab stopped and we paid the driver, i looked at the outside of the bar, there was a few guys smoking outside while drinking there drinks, there was a huge sign up above the place 'Frankies' i guess that's what the bar was called, stepping inside my mouth slightly opened.

it must have been the most biggest bar i had ever seen, there was a huge dance floor that was crowded guys and women dirty dancing to the loud music, the next section of the bar must have been the sports section since there was 4 huge plasma flat screen T.V's that had football playing on them, and then there was the bar. not that packed as the dancefloor and sports section but there was a couple woman and men sitting on the stools.

"come on lets get a drink."

i nodded, yup i needed on after my long day of traveling un-packing and moving things around in my apartment.

"demi this place is huge" i said looking around again, you wouldn't think it was a bar it was more like a club but with a bar feeling to it, either way i liked it.

we got to the bar and sat on the free stools.

"i know right? i usually come here with a couple friends every friday night, but i ditched them tonight just so we could catch up and have some fun" i loved demi she didn't give a shit about what people thought of her, where i always listened to what people thought of me which lead me too do some pretty bad things to myself in the passed, but i had to remember this was a new start making new friends, it wasn't like i needed a new job my parents are giving me money every month to pay for the things i need, which was lovely off them.

"mi, im going to use the bathroom a second just order me a vodka and say your my friend, so we can have them for free" i nodded as she walked of to the girls bathroom, i turned on my stool looking at one of the T.V's watching the sports, instead of football playing it was basketball now, some of the customers didn't seem too happy about it but i guess they would have to deal with it.

"what can i get you miss?" someone said while tapping me on the shoulder, i turned on my stool, seeing a man standing there wiping a glass clean, his hair was short but not too short, his eyes were soft chocolate brown i noticed this because i was staring right into them.

i coughed awkwardly "um two vodka's please." i asked politely seeing the guy nod, i checked out what he was wearing he had on dark denim baggy jeans, white high-tops and a white v-neck shirt, impressive.

he put the two glasses of alcohol infront of me and stuck two straws into them, he poured some orange juice into both and two mini unbrellas.

"that would be $9 please" he said looking at me, he was handsome he stuck out his hand infront of me, and i noticed a skull tattood onto his wrist,it wasn't too big but it looked meaning full, then i realised something.

"oh im one of demi's friends" i said remembering what demi said, i hope she's not lying because i would feel so embarrassing making myself look stupid infront of this guy i don't know.

he nodded then raised one of his eyebrows "you are? i haven't seen you around here before" well obviously i just moved here, i thought but didn't say.

"im new in town"

"where did you move from?" he asked, okay so he either wants to get to know me or is questioning me to find out if i really know demi or not, where is she anyway.

"i used to live in L.A but moved here" i shrugged taking a sip of my drink.

"do you like it?" he asked and i nodded "yeah moving here was the best thing i've ever-" he chuckled at me and my eyebrows went into a confused frown, what was so funny.

"i was talking about the drink." oh..i see.

"yeah it's perfect thank you..uh." shit i don't know his name.

"nick, my names nick" he smiled and stuck out his hand for me too shake "well thanks nick, im miley." i shook his hand and pulled away taking another sip of my drink, damn this was good this boy has skills..i wonder what other skills he had.

"miley, pretty name" he bit his lip and i swore his eyes traveled down my body then met my eyes again "well i'll talk to you later, i have customers too serve" he gave a small wave and walked over to the other side of the bar serving another customer.

"sorry i took so long, there was a que" demi said taking a seat next to me grabbing her drink "you didn't pay for these right?" she asked taking a couple sips of her drink.

i shook my head "no nick didn't charge, even though i think he thought i was lying about knowing you" i giggled.

she turned her stool so it was facing me "oh so you met nick?" i nodded, well duh.

"yeah, hes really nice he asked me where i moved from and stuff." i took another sip, i know i should slow down but this was really good.

she raised an eyebrow "he did? he never talks to customers unless hes taking there order, he must have a thing for you" she giggled, and i laughed.

"yeah right, we hardly know each other and he probably was testing me to see if i really knew you, or because he was being friendly" i smiled alittle at what demi said, maybe i just made another new friend, nick.

she laughed and hit my shoulder lightly "he's the owner of this place, and hes my bestfriend." my cheeks flushed red alittle and i looked at her "hes the owner?" i asked and she nodded "yup i just said that, and hes my bestfriend hes a great guy when you get to know him" oh i will get to know him, just maybe in my own time.

after fifteen minutes of catching up with demi we both decided to order another drink, i looked too see if i could find nick but i couldn't find him, great i had to ask another bar member to get me a drink, demi left again to make a private phone call, leaving me alone but i didn't mind.

just as i was about to call for another person, nick walked up behind the bar and he smiled showing of his dimples and i returned the smile.

he leaned both his hands on the bar and looked at me.

"so your the owner." i broke the silence and looked at him, his bottom lip curled into his mouth and he nodded.

"i thought demi might have told you that." he was now leaning on his elbows "she didn't at first, but then she did, i just couldn't believe it" i grabbed my empty glass and started playing with the straw that was left in there.

"let me guess because i don't look like that type of guy to own a succsesful bar?" he raised both his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip, god did he really have to do that? it was so hot and i could feel myself becoming hotter.

"that and because you look so young."

"look? so you think im old." he chuckled standing up straight again.

i giggled "no i don't think that."

"good because you look to young to even be allowed in a bar" he chuckled lightly and i gasped through my straw at him.

"for your information im 24, that isn't young."

he nodded and looked at me for a few seconds "and for your information im 25 and that isn't old" he mocked me, but i liked it he grabbed a glass and poured alittle amount of vodka in, i guess he wanted me to do shots.

he pushed the smaller glass towards me, and poured himself some in a glass i picked up the drink and looked at him.

"heres too-" he started.

"starting new" i finshed, we clicked our glasses together and drunk the shots, starting new.

**SOOO heres a new story, i know its abit weird and im sorry i haven't posted Mommy & Daddy i promise im working on it, its just i got school work to do and i've been hanging around with my friends alot and partying getting drunk the usual!, review please? thanks ox.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley**

this week has been stressful. i unpacked and re-decorated my apartment which didn't take long at all it was now home, my home. i liked it like that, i decided not to search for a roomate just yet since i liked the peace and quite too much. it was now friday, i have officially been here for a week and it already felt like home to me, everybody were friendly too me expecially my neighbours.

my first neighbour on the right was called cassie and she was a middle age woman who brought over a home made apple pie on the second day i got here. my second neighbour on the left was called scott, he was cute but gay and i already could see a good friendship between us both since he was two years older than me.

"friday, friday you gotta get down on friday." i song too myself as i curled my hair for tonight, it was 6pm and demi arrange for us to go out since it was a rule that we had to go out every friday, i didn't complain since i knew where we was going. to frankies bar, nick's bar. you could say i had some sort of crush on him, a interest in him he was different, a good different.

i heard my front door close "god i fucking hate that song." demi mummbled covering her ears, i giggled and stopped singing.

"i hate it too but every friday i sing it for some odd reason." i shrugged, i turned of the curling iron and puffed up my hair spraying it lightly with some hair spray so the curls would stay in.

"well don't you look hot." i wouldn't say i looked hot, because i knew where we was going i decided to dress up alittle more sexy than i did last friday.

"you think? i don't want too look like im trying too hard." i walked infront of my mirror and looked at myself, i wore a tight black dress that ended below my ass which meant if i dropped something i couldn't bend over and get it, my boobs were pushed up high and looked bigger with my new push up bra, and on my feet i wore big diamond hight heels.

demi slapped my ass and i giggled "you look fucking sexy, i wouldn't tap you i'd destroy you." i laughed god my bestfriend was crazy sometimes especially expressing what she meant. "and what do you mean 'i don't want too look like im trying too hard?'" oh fuck. i haven't really told demi about my crush on nick, considering i've only met him once and he stayed with me through out the night when demi was busy, i guess i didn't want her too judge me.

"oh nothing."

she narrowed her eyes at me, and i became nervouse shit she was on to me. "your lying."

"no i-i'm not, i didn't mean what i said, it was just me blabering again." i grabbed my clutch stuffing some hundred dollar bills into it and closing it.

"who is he?" she asked crossing her arms and looking at me. im screwedm it wasn't like i was inlove with him and i had nothing too worry about since demi had a boyfriend, but i guess i didn't want her too give me the 'your falling too fast again' speech.

"who's who?" i played dumb, looking away from her curious glares.

"cut the bullshit miley, the guy your trying too impress?" i sighed, she wasn't going to give up i bit my lip and looked down.

"nick." i whispered hoping she didn't hear me but i knew she did when she erupted with laughter, i could feel my cheeks become red, this was embarrasing.

"n-nick? has i-in my bestfriend n-nick?" i gave her a glare and she shut up.

"im sorry mi." she giggled and i sighed.

"it's fine, i know its funny considering i only just met him a week ago, but theres just something about him." i said shyly.

"yeah there is something about him.." her voice trailed off, and it didn't seem right. how she just said that like she was hinting at something, like she knew something, i frowned.

"what do you mean by that?" this was stupid, i felt like i was sixteen again crushing on a jock, i promised myself i wouldn't like or date anyone for a couple months, but i guess that rule broke when i met nick.

"uh, nothing lets go get drunk." she said too quickly for my liking but i shrugged it off, after all she was my bestfriend she would tell me if something was up, i switched on the lamp in the living room and locked up my apartment, getting excited too go to the bar, and too see nick.

oh god, there he was.

serving some blonde chick who looked like she was flirting with him, slut. i saw him give her a wink and then she walked away, i felt abit jealous but not so much considering i hardly new him, so i didn't own him or anything.

"hiii bitch." demi said as soon as we sat on the bar stools, nick turned around and stuck his middle finger up too demi and she faked gasped, it was cute how there friendshiped worked, i smiled at there little intro.

"bitches." nick greeted us nodding, i smiled and gave a small wave while demi just rolled her eyes.

"nick you remember miley right?" she said while eating some nuts out of the bowl infront off her. "yeah how could i forget? we did a couple shots together right?" he asked with a smile looking at me.

"yeah, thats me." i said shyly with a smile.

"cool, so what can i get you two ladies, or should i say man and woman?" he chuckled looking at demi, she giggled and through a nut at him completely missing his head.

"white wine please." i said bringing his attention back too me, he smiled at me and pulled out two wine glasses fulling them up with wine and ice.

"so miley, you look gorgeous tonight, i bet your going too see a heads turn and alot of guys checking you out." he complimented and i blushed, he smirked. shit he knew he could make me blush well it was obvious since my cheeks were probably bright red by now.

"not alot of heads just one." demi smirked and i kicked her leg under the table. "ouch what was that for?" i rolled my eyes and sipped my wine, she knew exactly what that was for, trying to embarrass me infront off nick.

"thanks." i smiled at him, and he chuckled. "no problem, my momma always told me too be honest with the ladies." he winked and i bit my lip, he was such a flirt and i sucked at flirting, maybe a couple more sips of wine would make me loosen up abit.

"your so gay." demi laughed, and he rolled his eyes. "like your douche of a boyfriend, who by the way is behind you." he pointed behind her, and i turned seeing joe, i also knew him since college, i smiled and he waved at me, while demi practically jumped on him kissing him.

"great i guess im on my own again." i sighed staring down at my drink.

"techniqually your not alone, since im here or am i not good enough company for you?" nick said raising an eyebrow smirking, i giggled and shook my head.

"you're perfect, but don't you have customers to serve?" i looked around seeing the bar packed with men and women, drinking and dancing having a good time.

"nah, i'll get taylor too cover for me." he signalled taylor too tell him hes having the night off, then he jumped over the bar and stood infront off me.

i bit my lip at him, he was wearing basketball shorts with a grey nike hoodie, and black high top vans on. i liked this how he was casual but still looked good.

"so miley, whats your story?" he asked as we walked over to an empty booth and slid in, opsite each other.

i shrugged "i moved here a week ago because i needed a change and here i am." i wanted too be careful with my words, i didn't want to go into full details about my life, but by the look in his eyes i think he wanted me too.

"i was thinking more you could tell me about your life not the reason you moved here." i nodded i think he knew i didn't want too talk about personal things right now, things i kept hidden away and made sure not too get out.

"my parents are doctors so my life style was normal when i grew up, i have a younger sister who is a year younger than me, and thats about it." i sipped my wine seeing him look at me for a second and looked away.

"what about you nick, whats your story?" two can play this game, but he could play it better.

he looked down at his watch then back up too my eyes.

"i've lived here all my life, i have one brother, and my parents own a couple resteraunts, i own this bar and thats about it" he shrugged and i smiled.

"cool story." i giggled and he chuckled.

"you too." i smiled and he bit his lip, we just stayed like that staring at each others eyes.

"so, had anybody showed you around New York yet?" i shook my head.

"nope, not yet i really would like too see everything it all looks so beautiful." and it did, i just didn't really have time too go around the city especially on my own.

"maybe i could show you around some time?" he asked, my heart stopped for just a second, did he just ask me out? butterflies errupted my stomach and i smiled showing my straight white teeth.

"sure, that could be arranged, its a date." i flirted and bit my lip, he nodded.

"a date?" he repeated, more like a question than an answer, my smile slightly dropped, im so stupid for thinking it was a date, here he is trying too be friendly, and i had to ruin it.

"im sorry, i thought..yeah." this was awkward, my cheeks became hot and my palms were sweating.

he smirked what the fuck. "no, no a date sounds perfect." he winked and took out his iphone placing it infront off me. "type your number in, i'll text you." i did as i was told, and saved my number as 'miley3' because i wanted him too know that i could be special too him..someday.

he gave me a miss call so i had his number, and i smiled.

"so you married?" he joked, and i nearly choked on my drink, god he caught me off guard.

"no, are you?" i raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes at him. "nope, single" he smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"me too." i smiled.

"yeah, i kinda figured that out when you asked me on a date." he smirked, and i gasped while reaching over and hitting his chest.

"i did not ask you out on a date, your the one who asked me too see New York." i crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue playfully, and he chuckled.

"fuck who asked who out on a date, the important thing is we have a date." we sure did, and i couldn't wait for that day.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, if there is spelling mistakes in there then im sorry, i just type so fast and i cbf to re-read over it x]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley**

i felt my phone vibrate against my head meaning somebody was trying to contact me, but i didn't move. after a couple more buzz's it finally stopped and i could feel myself falling back into my deep slumber. it started vibrating again and i groaned rolling over and picking it up against my ear.

"hello." i snapped, wanting nothing more but too sleep more. what was the time anyway 9am? i looked at my alam clock seeing it was 11am, oh shit.

"miley.." her voice trailed off. my breath got stuck in my throat, why was _she_ calling me.

"please miley, answer me." she spoke again, i sighed taking a deep breathe. "what do you want nicole?" i snapped, i was fully awake now sitting up against my headboard, the sun peaking through the curtains, and shining onto my skin.

"i- uh, i just wanted too see how you was doing?" she spoke in a nervouse voice, that wasn't like her well what i remember of her, i haven't spoken too her in six months, and she calls me now, and im stupid enough too answer.

i lick my lips and sigh. "im perfect, now bye." i was about to hang up but her voice intterupted me.

"why can't we go back too how things were? i'm your bestfriend mi." i laughed, a dry laugh, shaking my head she would be crazy too think i would want too forgive her.

"i hate you!" i yelled, tears falling from my eyes it still hurt, but i would never forgive her, or _him_.

"i'm sorry-." she started "NO, you're not, don't call me again or try too contact me, bye nicole." i hung up and threw my phone at the bottom off my bed, while trying too whipe my tears, god how could one person make all that pain and hurt come back.

but i had too remember i moved here too forget the past and too move on, so far i was doing great. i made new friends, that was a start.

i grabbed some tissue out of the tissue box on my dresser and whiped my eyes and nose, great im a mess. i got out of bed looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes were puffy my hair was everywhere and my nose was red. time for a shower.

after taking my time in the shower and getting dressed, i was bored. i've cleaned my whole apartment, checked my emails and even made a phone call too my parents too say how i've settled in to my new home. but yet im still bored.

i didn't know what i was doing but after five minutes i had my gladiator sandles on, my hair brushed neatly allowing my straight locks to flow down my back, i even applied some light makeup. time too head out.

i got into my car and drove around the blocks, untill i parked right outside a place i've grown too love. _Frankies_

getting out of my car and crossing the street i stepped inside the bar, it was empty was it closed? the T.V's were on playing the Lakers basketball game, it must have been open other wise the door would have been locked.

"hello." i called out softly walking up too the bar, god im so stupid for coming here.

"were closed miss." a young boy said behind the bar. the kid looked about seven, his hair was shaved shortly he had a cute chubby face and gorgeous brown eyes...just like nick's.

i blinked a couple of times he had too be something too do with nick, he was a double of him. "im sorry, i was just wondering if nick was here?" i smiled.

"sure! let me go get him." he tilted his head and gave me the biggest smile ever, i giggled seeing he had no front teeth.

a couple seconds later nick appeared looking suprised, he had a backwards cap on, grey sweats and a NY hoodie on, how cute and casual.

i smiled and gave a small wave "hey." he said approched me with half a smile on his face. i bit my lip, something i did when i was nervouse or feeling stupid.

"im sorry too come in here, if your closed i-i'll leave." i got up, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist softly.

"don't go." he breathed, god how close was he too me? i could feel his breathe on the back off my neck, i closed my eyes. "but your busy." i started again, i felt him moved closer too me, his hips and crotch hitting my ass and hips and my breathe got caught in my throat, what was going on.

he kissed the back of my neck softly "not for you." he pressed hiself intoo me more, and my god was he that hard, for me? or did he just have that natrual gift down there. i could feel him pressed on my ass and i struggled too keep in a moan. "nick." i gulped as he turned me around, my eyes fluttered open meeting his melting brown orbs, i gulped again.

his lips grazed mine, and before i had time to react he pulled away with a smirk on his face. "so what brings you here miss miley?" tease!, he gave me a cheeky grin and i pouted.

he chuckled. "well. i was bored so i thought, i'd pay you a visit." i shrugged playing with the strings hanging from his hoodie, god he was hot.

"or you just missed me." i gasped and he chuckled god he was such a guy! alright maybe i missed him alittle, we've had two dates which had been great, and we've seen each other almost everyday, being here these passed two months have been great.

he kissed my forehead and chuckled "chill mi, im kidding."

i looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist "i know, but your right." i wrapped my arms losely around his neck.

"im right about what?" he looked confused, god he was so stupid sometimes.

"that i missed you." i said shyly with a small smile. he smirked and pecked my lips "i missed you too, im sorry i haven't seen you these past couple of days, i've been busy." he said in a serious tone, his dimple flashed and his jaw locked tight.

something didn't seem right, but i wasn't going too push him.

i bit my lip and smoothed his jaw making him relax "it's okay, just don't blow me off again." i breathed on his lips and gave him a chaste kiss.

"get a room!"

we both turned around seeing the young boy i spoke to earlier, he was covering his eyes and i giggled pulling away.

nick chuckled and grabbed my hand leading me too the bar stools to sit on. "miley, i'd like you too meet my brother frankie." ah. this was frankie it must explain why the bar was called frankies. i smiled and waved.

"hey, im miley." i leaned over and ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"you should have told me you were nick's girlfriend ealier, so i didn't look stupid and ask you too leave." he had a worried expression on his little face and i smiled. "it's okay, no harm done." i winked at him and he blushed alittle walking too the back off the bar.

"woah winking at my little brother?, they should through you in jail." nick teased raising an eyebrow, i groaned he was such a guy, but i loved it, _or him._ no, no i couldn't love him. it was too early in the relationship, but i could possibly be falling in love with him.

i smirked. "and if i went to jail, i would turn lesbian and have hot lesbian sex in the shower." i giggled when i seen nicks pained expression.

"don't tease me like that mi." he pouted and i kissed him, i could never stop kissing him. we've been dating for about a month. yes we've had two official dates but we've both found out about each other that we don't like going out and eating, we like to be at home watching movies together. our first date was the second day he asked me too go out with him, it was beautiful he showed me the city and i fell inlove with it, we had our first kiss that night. and ever since he's been _mine._

"boss." a young man said walking up too nick, i've never seen him before working at the bar but i guess he works in the week or he could be new.

"cody, what do you want?" nick eye'd him, his jaw was tight he looked mad, did this cody dude get fired or something.

"sorry too interruptted boss, but its about the racing tonight." hold up racing?, i looked at nick confused but he didn't look at me, he jumped over the bar and motioned this cody too follow him.

"nick.." i called when he and the man was walking into the back, he turned around and gave me an apologetic smile. "i'll be out in two minutes, i promise." then they both dissapeared in the back, i sighed what the fuck just happend.

a couple minutes later they both came back out, but this time the other man was holding a brown paper bag that looked too be full, they said there goodbyes and he left, nick walked over too me and smiled.

i just raised an eyebrow at him, and his smile dropped.

"what was that about nicholas?" i wasn't in too knowing peoples business but when my boyfriends keeping things from me, i think i have a right too know.

he took off his hoodie leaving him in a white v-neck. "nothing." he said far too quickly and i frowned abit.

"oh.." i whispered, i didn't want to get upset but he's hiding something, i wasn't going to be lied too, i've been lied too before and that got me into deep trouble, im not letting it happen again.

"there's nothing too worrie about mi." he jumped over the bar and stoop inbetween my legs. "then why won't you tell me, and why did that guy say something about racing? and how come i've never seen him before?" i know i was blabering but i wanted to get my point out there.

he sighed and touched both my thighs moving me closer too him "he works for me, not here but somewhere else." he breathed on my neck and pecked my ear lobe.

"what at another bar?" i didn't move, i felt him sigh again and i looked up at him his face inches away from my own, i could see fear in his eyes.

"no, just drop it for now alright." i nodded giving up, i didn't want too fight with him. but him trying to make me weak right now was not going too work.

"gimme kiss." he whisperd moving his head closer to mine, i shook my head and pushed him away from me.

"you can get your kiss when you tell me the truth." i spat grabbing my bag and standing up, he looked shocked and angry? hes angry at me?, i shook my head and left.

fucking nick jonas.


	4. Chapter 4

**NORMAL POV.**

nick groaned as soon as miley left the bar, why was she so mad at him? everybody had secrets, but his secrets were far worst than most. she moved here for a reason and he didn't know that reason, so how could she be mad at him when he wasn't ready too open up about his whole life. fuck.

they've only been going out for a month, and he was certain that he wanted too keep her around. most girl's he'd just hook up with get what he wanted and leave them leaving the girl satisfide that she got too fuck around with 'nick jonas'. people didn't bother him in the day simpley because he was always at the bar a place where most of his kind was band from, he wanted to social-lies with other people he didn't know, people that wouldn't judge him.

but one person did. _miley._

he groaned again, he pulled himself a shot off vodka and drunk it in one swift motion letting the alcohol burn his lips and throat, that was a good thing about owning a bar. free alcohol.

she wouldn't get it if he told her anyway, she would think little off him. get mad at him yell at him. he wasn't ready for that, a couple month's back he broke off from a serious relationship. but that was different because it was serious and his girl new what he did. heck she joined in sometimes. but miley, miley was different he knew she wouldn't be fucked about with this shit. he knew one thing, he liked her and if he liked her that much he should trust her right?

bringing himself too trust a girl again was going too be hard. miley is so sweet and caring and even though she won't admitt it, she likes to be involved in things, but this was too dangerous or her.

nick sighed running his hand over his face. maybe he was thinking too hard about everything, miley was a grown woman she could handle it and if she couldn't could he handle her leaving. he would have too find out.

miley was sat on her bed eating ice cream and watching her fravourite movie off all time 'Sex in the city'. as soon as she arrived home she had calmed down. she wouldnt let nick ruin her day with all his lies and sneaking around avoiding questions.

she undressed and put on her boy shorts and one of nick's t-shirts that he left over there one night, when they first made love. _love._ the word rang in her head again, god it's been a fucking month, its too soon for that.

there was a knock on her front door and she sighed pausing her movie on the good part too.

she didn't bother checking through the hole too see who it was, she thought it was probably her neighbour asking too borrow something, she opened her door and she sucked in a breath when she saw who it was.

_nick._

"are you just going too stare at me all day, or can i come in?" she rolled her eyes before stepping aside letting him walk passed her into her living room, sitting on her couch.

"sure make yourself at home." she said sarcastically, plopping down next too him. she knew she looked like crap but she didnt care right now, she was still mad at him.

he slowly but gently grabbed both off her thighs, bringing her too straddle his lap. she gasped at the sudden contact. she loved how he was soo calm but could be so sexy at the same time, she felt her panties get damp.

"we need too talk." he whispered in her ear, tracing his manly finger-tips on her smooth tanned thighs, she shiverred under his touch. "breaking up with me already i see?" she asked, she knew it wasn't true because if he was going too break up with her he wouldn't have put her in this position touching her like this, making her feel alive.

"no." he pecked her neck, then her cheek then her plump lips. pulling back his hands landed on her ass. "i wanted too talk about what happend at the bar." he took a shakey breathe, was he nervouse? or turned on by how she wasn't wearing a bra and her two tanned breasts were level with his chin, her nipples hard. for him. and only him.

she nodded. "what happend with me? or with that cody guy?" she was more serious now, staring into his eyes. how she loved his eyes.

"cody."

"then talk." she crossed her arms over her chest, as she caught him looking at her cleveage. she wanted his full attention on her.

he licked his lips, this wasn't hard for him. he just didn't know where too start. from the begining would help? but that would make the story longer, but he needed to trust her. he had too, she was different and if she wanted him too leave after then he would just have too accept that.

"when i was seventeen." his voice trailed off, trying too get the right words too come too his head and out his mouth, but her giving him that stare wasn't helping.

"i thought you was going too tell me about cody?" she asked confused, and he sighed. "i will get too that, im telling you the whole story be patient mi." she nodded waiting for him too carry on.

"when i was seventeen, i dropped out off college. i hated school im actually suprised i even graduated it and too even get into college well i guess god was on my side that year." he bit his inner cheek and gulped looking into her stare.

"i was a stoner. i liked too party get drunk, get girls and just hang with my friends and get high. college was getting in the way off that so i dropped out." he continued and miley's eyes went alittle wide when she heard he used too do drugs, but she couldn't talk. _she was a fan off drugs at some point._

"nick you don't have too tell me this.." she whispered.

"no, just let me finish." he sighed rubbing her little ass alittle too collect his words again.

"i didn't tell my parent's i dropped out, i told them that i graduated early because i was such an exllent sudent. of course they was please and happy for me, but they also was confused that i didn't have an actual graduation with the cap and gown. i told them that they wasn't doing it that year, because only a couple sudents graduated." miley nodded trying too understand what all this had too do with what cody and nick was talking about, but she appriciated him openning up, even after a month. she just hoped he wouldn't make her open up. not yet anywya.

"my parent's brought my a new car. my parent's have money so they brought me a lamborghini, it was red and i fell inlove with it. i felt guilty for lying but i didn't because my parent's were never around for me but when frankie was born they was around for him." he gulped and moving his hands too her hips.

"i started going out with a different type off group, that liked cars. i've always loved cars and i had a brand new lamborghini too show off. so me and a couple guys started racing for fun. but then it turned serious." he closed his eyes for a second and miley kissed his lips too let him know it was alright.

"we had our own group, it was six off us. cody, taylor, logan, adam, justin and me. i was the leader because i was the one with the best car and fastest, we started to race other groups for money and i always won taking there money there cars, and there girls. my gang had more people in it now, girls and boys."

"years later, we still race. i saved enough money too buy more cars, a apartment and my bar. miley i'm a millionaire. i get my money from racing and my bar, and i know it's wrong but im proud off that, i done this on my own without anybodys help." he was standing up now pacing her living room, she was tooken back by all the confessions.

but she didn't run, which he was glad. but she didn't talk. he wasn't glad at that.

"mi, please say something." he pleaded, worried.

she opended her mouth too say something but nothing came out but air. she took a deep breathe "your a leader off a gang that race's illegally." she spoke out, it didn't sound so bad when you say it like that, but when you looked into it, it was.

"yeah but-" he proceeded but she stopped him.

"nick how many car's do you have?" he was tooke back from this question, he didn't know how many they were all in differen't garage's around new york.

"120." he shrugged and she gasps, he didn't care what she thought about the cars. half off them he paid for out of his own money and the other half he won by racing.

"and you race?"

"sometimes, i usually get one off my workers too while i look after the bar and too see my family." he sat next too her, and she took the information in and nodded her head.

"thank you for telling me the truth." he frowned at this, what she wasn't mad? was that a good thing?, he would take it as a good thing to avoid a fight.

he pecked her lips and smiled. "your making me fall for you that quick, you got me trusting you with my secret's and shit." he smirked and she giggled.

"oh my pleasure, but nick?"

"mm?" he mumbled and kissed her.

"i want too see you race."

oh fuck, this could not be happening too him. he didn't want too dragg her into this mess. but it was too late because he already have.

**HOLA, yeah so not that good but it's a start i guess, review please if you don't mind, BYE BITCHESSSS XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miley**

meeting nick's gang the idea made me nervouse i knew he didn't want me to get involved in this but if he wants to date me i need to know everything about him. so today was the day i was going too meet his gang members and too see what they get up too behind closed doors.

nick told me that him and his gang meet up at his garage where shit goes down, i don't know what im suppose to wear to this kind of thing, but i decided to wear a summer dress that ends mid thigh it was short but you couldn't see anything personal. it was white with red roses splattered all over it, my long legs looked great in it. my hair was straight since i had it done yesterday with some blonde highlights which nick paid for because he felt guilty for not telling me he was some bad boy racer.

i heard a car beep, i guess it was nick so i locked up my apartment and skipped to his range rover which was white by the way. i opened the door and climbed in buckling up my seat belt and turning to his gorgeous face.

"hey." i gave him a quick kiss as he kissed back shortly and pulled away rubbing my thigh making me blush.

"don't you look cute today." he complimented me and i giggled he always new how to make me blush. "thank you, so do you too." i said back. and he looked extra hott today. he wore his grey sweats and a white wife beater with his yankees hat turned backwards. i loved his style.

he started to drive and i played with the bottom of my dress something i did when i was nervouse, i guess nick picked up on it because he grabbed my hand while looking at the road.

"it will be fine mi, stop worrying." he kissed my nuckles and turned a left.

i sighed he knew me too well "but what if they don't like me? they are all tough and rough and im just miley." i looked down and he stopped at a red light. i didn't want to sound like a chicken who's scared but i didn't want anybody too not like me.

i turned too look at him and he kissed my lips making me smile. "your my miley, and don't worry they will like you. just don't be all.." his voice trailed off and i raised an eyebrow.

"all girly nick?" hes such a dickhead. sometimes he forgets i AM a girl. "fine fine, be miley be yourself." he gave an awkward laugh. he's so whipped.

we went through a dark tunnle leading too a huge garage. there was motorbikes, cars. guys & girls. the place was huge. i took a deep breathe.

nick got out the car an greeted his friends i guess or his workers, im not sure who. i didn't want to get out, i felt out of place everybody was dressed differently. the guys with there jeans or sweats and hoodies on. the girls with hardly any clothes on, i see why nick likes this place so much because all he can see is boobs and ass.

"mi get out the car." nick said opening my door, i shook my head. "no."

he sighed and grabbed my wrist pulling me out the car and closing the door. everybody looked at me and stopped what they are doing. i hid behind nick. i wasn't the shyest person in the world but i didn't like the way the guys were undressing me with there eyes. or how the girls were giving me dirty looks, if looks could kill i'd be dead by now.

"listen up!" nick half yelled and everybody was now fully silent. "this is miley, my girl. she's new so be nice and if i hear she had any problems. i'll find you." he swung me around so i was in everybodys view i gave a small wave and smiled alittle. after a minute everybody just went back to doing there own thing accept one person.

a young woman. i had to admitt she was beautiful she was staring at me with her brown orbs, well she was glaring at me. her black thick hair hanging over her shoulders. and what she wore wasn't the best of outfits. her black bra and black skinny jeans didn't do much for her. it made her look like a whore.

i stopped staring at her and she walked away. i looked back at nick who was collecting money from his guys. his dimples deep as he smiled brightly. i guess he was happy he made alot off money.

i walked over too him, and three guys stared at me. checking me out like i was a piece of meat it made my stomach turn.

nick notice and clicked his fingers making the three guys look at him. "don't look at her. don't speak to her inless your told. and if i find out you've touched her i'll make sure you won't see daylight again." wow i didn't know nick could be so..harsh and scarey but i think i like it. looking at the three guys they all looked horrifide and gulped while nodding.

"anyway mi. this is taylor, logan and justin." i smiled, they was pretty cute but they was nothing compaired too there boss nicholas. they smiled back and waved. i guess this wasn't so bad accept for that girl who was literally killing me with her eyes. i'll ask nick about that later.

i grabbed nick's hand and he squeezed mine too let me know he was there, he then wrapped his strong arms around my waist and the three guys walked off too a room. there was another room in this place?

he kissed me neck and then my lips and i smiled, i loved the feel off his lips i know every girl says that but his lips were soft and melted into mine everytime we kiss.

"BOSS!" a young man shouted running up too nick.

it was the same guy named taylor he looked angry his eyes were not soft anymore they were hard as ice. something was up.

nick pulled away from me and followed taylor into the room i had seen earlier, im getting curious why would nick leave me standing here with all his creepy workers, there stares started again and i ran into the room following nick.

i closed the door and turned around and i really wish i hadn't. i looked at the men around a young boy? his face was covered in blood and he was crying. my heart broke.

both his skinny arms were tied up behind his back as he was sat on the old wooden chair. i walked forward seeing nick. my nick holding a knife his face looked anger'd yet i could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do whatever he had too do.

he brought the knife too the young boys head, i felt tears streaming down my face they were hot but i couldn't bring myself too wipe them. all i could hear and see was the knife going into the boys flesh and his screams.

before i had time too think, i ran and ran towards this young boy getting inbetween him and nick.

he looked at me, his anger expression turned into hurt and pain and i shook my head swallowing a lump that was rising there.

"boss, whos this chick?" one of the guys spat and nick motioned for all them too leave with his hand, they all sighed and exit the room closing the door behind them. all that was left in the room was nick, me and the young boy who seemed too be passed out probably from the shock.

"what the fuck is going on nicholas?" he dropped the knife and i swalloud again, i could feel my hands shaking with nervs as he looked at me with his dead eyes.

"baby.." he whispered. that broke me i left out a sob and he came rushing towards me wrapping his arms around me tightly.

what have i gotten myself into.

**REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miley.**

_'neverming i'll find someone like you, i wish nothing but the best for you'._ that's all i've been hearing for the passed week my cell phone ringing, i knew who was calling because i put that ring tone for _him. _some of you are probably sat there screaming at me to forgive him or atleast answer my phone, trust me i've tried but i just can't..

ever since i ran away from him apart of me has regretted it, i knew what i was getting myself into when he told me he was in this 'gang' or whatever the hell he did, but i'd never of thought he would hurt another human especially a boy who's barely in his twenties. he scared me alot seeing him so angry at another person, would he be like that with me?

everything was fucked up for me again, i didn't want to go back into that life but he had this affect on me..i just can't stay away i know i wouldn't have the strength too. its been a week and i've cried everyday ignoring everybody who's tried contacting me, but today was friday and i needed too see him.

after i got showerd and got dressed i looked at myself in the mirror, i looked thinner it wasn't like i stopped eating i just wasn't that hungry anymore so i'd grabbed a salad now and then its no big deal. i finished applying my makeup and grabbed my car keys running to my car, here goes nothing.

the music was so loud pumping out of the bar. it was more packed than usual, girls whoring them'selvs too guys, guys smoking and hitting on girls, and then there was the sports section where i knew i'd find _him_, he loved his sports especially baseball and basket ball he told me about his passion of it when he was in highschool then he told me how he created his gang, now he's got me wondering if there's anything else he has too tell me.

i pushed through the crowds and made my way over too the bar seeing jessica, she was the bar maid tonight, i loved jess she was so sweet and kind even though she had tattoos up her arms and piecerings all over her body and her blue and black hair did her justice. she smiled and motioned me too sit down handing me my usual vodka and redbull. i took a slow sip feeling the slightest buzz hit me already i didn't really feel like drinking but i needed too have some confidence when i face nick other wise i'd become a big whole mess and he'd see my vunrebal side and know one saw that side of me only my family and closes friends.

speaking off closes friends i lied i have seen demi in the passed week, she's been bringing me ice cream and candy which i haven't hardly touched she tried explaining the whole situation on why the gang was so mean and horrid but i didn't listen, joe was in the gang too but demi didn't care what he was doing behind closed doors as long as he spent time with her and made sure he didn't bring trouble into there relationship then he was off the hook. she told me how at first she was abit worried about it all but after awhile she got used to it and it gets exciting when she won money and cars and never get caught with it. all the gang did was race and ship out money and recieve it they didn't do drugs and they only harmed others when needed thats why i didn't understand why nick was hurting that poor kid. that's why im here too let him explain and if i don't like what i hear i'll leave and never look back and i mean that.

"where have you been stranger? i've missed you." jess said smiling at me, she had two piercings on her lips that always seemed to sparkle especially when she smiled.

i gave a small smile and shrugged my shoulders "i've been around, taking care of things." i didn't like going into my personal life i loved jess yes. but i wouldn't sit here and blab on my relationship with nick, everything i was feeling and thought i'd always tell demi, besides nick is jesse's boss im sure she'd go blab too him about what i say just too get into his good books.

she nodded whiping down the bar "taking care off things? you mean moping in bed this passed week." okay what the fuck? i nearly chocked on my drink, how the fuck did she know. my eyes went abit wider and she chuckled. "miley relax i don't know anything it's just nick's been in a bad mood all week. at first i thought he had gone bipolar then i realsed you hadn't been around lately so i figured you and him had a fight or something." she shrugged and i nodded this time agreeing, she gave a small wave and served another coustomer at the end of the bar leaving me too my thoughts.

i felt too arms wrapp around my waist i froze i literally fucking froze i quickly turned around seeing a pair of brown eyes staring at me and i smiled.

"demi.." i got up and hugged her, she hugged me back and we pulled away. "finally decided too get your ass out of bed i see?" she said sarcastically and i laughed my first real laugh in quit some time, i sat back down and she sat next too me getting a drink from the bar maid.

"yeah i thought i'd show my face around, just incase some people thought i was dead or something." i rolled my eyes and turned to face her she giggled and sipped her drink.

"some people? you mean nick right.." she crocked her eyebrow and a small blush came to my cheeks she always new me so well, she slapped my arm and laughed. "mi he's missed you, he hasn't shutup about you all week long i've never seen him like this." i sighed sipping the last off my drink putting the empty glass on the bar.

"you've never seen him like that, think about how i seen him all angry and scarey.." i could feel tears in the corners of my eyes but no i refuse to cry over him in his fucking bar, where the fuck is he anyway!

"you just got to let him explain, it will all fall into place i promise you." i hope she was right. "thanks dems i hope so." i smiled giving her a small hug.

"right girl i need to go find my boyfriend because here comes yours now, good luck." she winked and walked away, oh god im nervous what if hes mad at me? or ignores me? i doubt that he's been trying to contact me all week. i slowly turned around seeing him right behind me so close i could feel his minty breathes on my lips god those lips i refuse to kiss him untill he tells me whats going on.

i took a step back looking at his apperance, he looked pretty good he wore his tanned chinos a white v-neck and his grey cardigain over the top, and on his feet his white vans, just how i liked him all casual and hot. he's even had his hair cut shorter all his curls gone at first i didn't like it but it made him more older and sexy.

my eyes traveld too his eyes, okay so most girls in there storys say how they can see if there boyfriends eyes tell them they are hurt or angry or upset, but with nick's eyes i can't he's so mysterious and demanding i never know what he's feeling thats why we are so perfect for each other. we just...get it.

"are we going to stand here all night or are we actually going to talk out back?" he said with attitude, okay fuck him then. i frowned walking passed him as i made sure i bumped shoulders with him the hardest i could and walked out the back into his office.

i leaned against his desk as he walked in closing the door, i crossed my arms trying to avoid his gaze i couldn't deal with him right now, i thought i could but i can't.

"why have you been ignoring me?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth, he leaned back against the door putting his hands in his pockets.

i shrugged sighing running a hand through my locks. "well why not." nice one miley.

"don't be stubborn with me miley, it doesn't suit you." he shook his head a small frown coming on his beautiful face i looked at him i acutally looked at him meeting his eyes. "it doesn't suit you being angry and mean." fuck it lets jump straight into the point.

"im human i have feelings and emotions im not fucking superman dude." he spat and i swore i seen his hands ball into fists in his pockets. "whatever, no 'human' should hurt a kid and do not call me a fucking dude, i am not your dude." i spat back i could feel my cheeks turning a little red something that happend when i was mad.

he ran a hand over his face and sighed letting his bottom lip curv into his mouth.

after what seemed like forever he finally spoke again. "he wasn't a kid mi, he was 24 he just had a young face. and he screwed everyone over." i could see he was getting angrier his notrolls flured as he sat on his couch in his office.

"what do you mean he screwed everyone over?" i was confused i walked over too him sitting next too him, his head was in his hands and his breathes became deeper meaning he was fully angry by now.

"he just-" and thats where it came the tears.. okay now i feel bad i slowly moved closers putting my hand on his back. he flinched and moved away making sure my hand was off him.

"don't touch me alright!" he stood up walking too his desk pacing back and forth running his hands over his face making sure it was dry. my heart broke alittle seeing him like this, this was a whole new side too him.

"when you want to talk about this, call me and i will answer this time i promise." i got up grabbing my purse and opening the door, just as i was about to walk out his hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back and leaning me against the door as he tapped me in, both hands either side of my head and his head on my shoulder. i felt my own tears fall down my cheeks. i don't know what to do..

"don't leave me mi.." and thats when my heart broke fully i could feel his warm tears hitting my shoulder and his body began too shake, i wrapped my arms around him running my hand through his hair. "i am not going anywhere i promise."

"i love you." he said and for the first time i actually believe something he said, my heart became warm hearing him say those three words. i. love. you. for the first time since we've been dating.

**HI HI HI i haven't updated this story since foreverrrrrrrrrr, i;ve been busy with school though sorting out my classes BTW im away for a week next week doing some family things so i probably won't be online, i'll try update mommy and daddy tomorrow but no promises. REVIEW..**


	7. Chapter 7

"it's like he has all this anger built up and he doesn't know how to control it."

"maybe he's afraid."

i frowned and turned to her confused "afraid of what."

"afraid of losing _you._" i could see the small smile playing on her red lips, the same smile she uses when she knows she's right.

"he's a lost puppy, and i don't know how to help him demi everytime i try to talk to him he just avoids the subject and act's like nothing happened." i sighed putting my starbucks down on the table.

"he's not a lost puppy, he just doesn't want you to judge him." she said those words like she's implying something like she's accusing me of something, who's side was she on here i was the vunreable girlfriend who's boyfriend doesn't like to open up and is gone most of the time to his second 'job'.

"im not judging him and i never would he just-"

"he just what mi? tell's you he love's you and you run out on him, that he explained his whole life to you and you didn't talk to him for a week, or how about the fact that your the only girl he has said those three word's too and you leaving him like that makes him angry or even upset."

"woah slow down demi, who side are you on here i thought you understood." i spat i know i shouldn't be angry at her but she has no right to tell me whats going on in my head, nobody knows.

she stood up grabbing her purse roughly "don't you dare say im chosing side's because im not, but you doing that to my bestfriend is not like you at all i know your confused and hurt that he owns a gang but all that boy is ever done is tell you the truth and loved you and you walk out like you don't care." she spat angrily turning on her heels and walking out the cafe door.

maybe she was right, ha who am i kidding she is right im just too stubborn and scared.

my past..isn't like a normal past if you ask any girl their past would be they was a kid then a teenager found their first love got their heartbroken went to college lost their virginity and now are succselful, but mine isn't so much a fairy tale.

my past has been deleted from my memory too many painful scares have been burnt in my skin and i know that i don't want those memories too come back but the only way i can forget them is if i tell them to somebody, nobody knows why i moved here of course my parents too and siblins but demi doesn't know the truth joe doesn't and nick...he just think's i wanted to try something new.

i grabbed my car keys and ran for the door, pushing it open i stepped out into the new york air i just needed to breathe.

i walked to my car and got in, okay here goes nothing i drove to the one place i knew i could be set free and to actually live my life and not live it in fear, fear that he would break my heart. because he hasn't all he's done is make it whole again and i've just destroyed his by walking away.

i guess your wondering what happend after he told me he loved me?

well...

_"i love you." he breathed on my neck, my whole body shook as he started kissing up my neck and back down trying to un-do my buttons on my shirt, i pushed him away forcefully tears streaming down my face._

_"mi, i'm sorry i didn't mean too-" he tried to grab my hands but i slapped them away._

_"no!, don't touch me, don't fucking touch me!" i cried as he tried to hold me, he's probably confused why im acting like this but he shouldn't kiss me their he shouldn't touch me places that are scared with pain._

_i got out of his hold and ran i ran towards my car and i drove ignoring his shouts for me to come back, ignoring the pain in his voice, ignoring his body shaking as he begged for me to stay, ignoring his heart...breaking as i sped down the road._

_i just needed to get away._

and there you have it, i guess your confused about the whole 'why didn't you let nick seduce you and make love to you' well we haven't had sex yet. you might have thought we had, but no we haven't and no im not a virgin and we all know he isn't either but my past is what's bringing my out bursts up and i need to tell him the truth.

i pulled into his drive way and shut of my car, stepping out i took a deeper breath.

my heels clicked as i walked up to his door everything seemed slow motion and my shaking hands knocked on the door waiting...waiting for him to come.

what seemed like an hour wait he finally came to the door, just in his boxers and his eyes half closed i must have woken him up.

"im sorry if i woke you up, i'll call back later." just as i was about to turn around his voice echo'd through my ears.

"it's fine, come on in" he stepped aside letting me walk passed like a little school girl, i must say his body is so fucking hot, its perfect he's perfect.

i sat on his couch his house is huge must be from all the money he make's, he finally came into veiw and sat oposite me, just looking up me waiting for me to talk or to move or to do something.

after five minutes he finally broke the silence "why have you been ignoring me again?"

i gave an awkward cough "can we just start of differently, like hey miley how has your week been." he scofft and leaned back into the couch more showing of his perfect abs.

"cut the bullshit we both no we need to talk." i groaned.

"yes okay." i said quietly trying to avoid his gaze, he sighed licking his lips.

"was it because i said i love you, was it too soon, im sorry it's been on my mind for weeks and then it just came out and i know it wasn't romantic and you probably don't feel the same, but i'll wait." he blaberd on adding a few hair pulls something he did when he was fustrated, he said he'd wait for me, for _me._

"nick, you told me your story and now i think it's time for me to tell you mine." i gulped seeing his confused face it soon relaxed after he new what i meant.

"okay, begin when your ready.." he folded both his arms over his chest and stared at me.

"uh, the reason why i moved here wasn't because i wanted to try something new." i closed my eyes and took a small breath.

"when i was seven my step father he-uh." i didn't realise it untill the first tear fell that i was crying, nick was about to get up to comfort me but i held my hand up telling him to sit back down.

"miley you don't have to tell me." he was so sweet, how could i run away from him, he's mine.

"no it's okay i want to, my step father used to rape me everytime my mother was at work or out, of course i didn't understand what all that meant sex i mean i was just young but i knew there was something wrong that dad's wasn't suppose to do that to their daughters, but because i was young and new he wasn't my real father i thought it was okay that step fathers were allowed to do things like that."

more tears fell my voice cracked alittle but i coughed it off, my gaze was glued to the floor i didn't want to look up and see nick's reaction.

"when i got older the age of eleven i learnt about sex in school and how you do it with the ones you love of course boyfriends, so that day i went home and told my mother how i was confused about step fathers having sex with their step daughters if girls are only meant to give there bodys to their boyfriends that they love."

i looked up and his face just broke me more, tears streaming down his face his jaw locked as he rushed over to me pulling me into his body rocking me back and forth.

"she of course told me it was wrong and phoned the police and he got arrested and went down for 40 years because he abused other little girls" my stomach turned as i felt sick at the thought.

he sniffed and kissed my forehead "you are so brave miley, so so brave" i gave him a small smile and held his hand.

"after all that was over my real father and mom got back together which i loved, but when i was seventeen i got my first boyfriend he of course didn't know anything about what happend to me and wanted to have sex with me saying how everybody our age was doing it and how i was a freak if i didn't, but i didn't sleep with him i knew he wasn't the one i wanted to give my innocents too i know i wasn't a virgin but i wanted to pretend and act as normal as possible." he smiled and kisses my forhead again, i played with his fingers ready to countinue.

"he then dragged me to this old house and got his friends round, he was trouble around town but i ignored my friends telling me so." by this time the tears had stopped all that was left was anger, i felt nick's grip got tighter as i mentioned the last bit hes so protective.

"5 hours 7 guys, they took turns"i whisperd and i gripped nicks hand tighter, i felt tears drop on my shoulder as i looked up at nick i wiped his tears and gave him a shakey kiss on the forehead telling him i was okay.

"all the memories of when i was alittle girl came back to me that night, and after they was done they spat on me and hit me like i was nothing but dirt, it took me atleast an hour to find my clothes and get dressed since i was in pain and crying to hard, i ran home and told me parents those passed two weeks we had cops everywhere looking for them questioning me, and they finally got sent down for life." i spat.

"and thats why you came here? too move on with your life." nick smiled finishing off my story, i continued to wipe his tears and kissed his lips.

"yes and now i have a reason to stay longer, and its all because of you." i smiled more as we both sniffed and stopped crying.

"is..that why you freaked out the other night when i tried too..you know.." his face was worried and i kissed his cheeks "yeah but it's okay now, and when im ready for you to make love to me i'll let you know, but for now can you be paitent with me." i asked.

"aslong as you need mi, i'll wait no matter what." god he is so cute.

"thank you, now tell me why you hurt that man the other day." he sighed but new he had to tell me after what i just told him.

"he burnt my parents house down, my mom got injured but their okay." he shrugged like it was nothing and my eyes became wide.

"nick.."

"yeah?"

"next time kill the bastard!" i spat and he chuckled "slow down mi, hes been arrested."

"good because i would have hurt him myself, nobody touches my babys family even though i haven't met them yet." i hinted to him and i think he caught on by his body shaking as he chuckled.

"you can meet them soon i promise."

panick started to kick in "well what if they don't like me i mean-" i trailed off.

"they will love you, i promise miley, i love you." he kissed my forehead and i closed my eyes.

"i love you too." i said as a smile spread along his face, i love him i love him i love him, i kissed his perfect lips and i knew there and then i was in the right place and nothing and nobody was going to change that, and if they did i would get my sexy hunk of a man to beat there asses with his bad ass gang!

**THE END! i really enjoyed writting this story, this wasn't going to be the end but it just felt...right hmm i know alot of you properly want more or want to find out what happens and i promise i'll do one i just want to get started on a new story :)**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story means alot and don't worry their will be lost of chapters in the sequel!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone i'm back and im determinate to finish the story i started 2years ago! if anyone still reads my stories or your a new reader please..enjoy review! X**


	9. Chapter 9

Miley

" I've never met a man that drives me so insane in my whole entre life." I huffed cutting up a tomatoe that I was preparing for dinner that night. "I mean common what kind of guy doesn't call for a whole day and night and expects you to be happy about it!" I dumped the ingredients into the hot pot and turned it on a low heat, I was so mad right now.

"Miley chill out, I'm sure his reason is legit..Why would he lie to you" demi responded picking a grape from the fruit basket.

I sighed sitting opposite her at the table "he wouldn't lie, its just I don't understand why he does it, I thought we passed the whole 'work' thing"

"yes mi you have passed the work thing, but he's still got a business to run, both of them he's still got priorities, he's a boss that's what bosses do." She gave me a small smile and took a sip of her coffee.

I frowned at that "well he can run his business from the couch, because that's his bed for the rest of his life" I smirked.

Demi's eyes went wide "you've been making him sleep on the couch? That's a bit harsh"

"actually no its not, he didn't call or text me so he has to obey this punishment wither he likes it or not"

"demi you should know he well enough by now to realize she's crazy" nick said interrupting my victory speech, I glared at him. "if looks could kill.." he said under his breath.

I stood up "then you'd be dead on the floor right now!" he chuckled as I hit his arm, I hate him.

"miley you need to relax" my best friend said laughing at mine and nick's childish behavior.

Rolling my eye's I walked up to nick seeing my beautiful princess asleep in his arm, I gave a small pout and touched her soft brown hair.

Nick smiled and kissed the side of her head "she was fasto as soon as I put her in her car seat, and surprisingly she wouldn't let go of snuggles" he light chuckled.

Ah snuggles was her favorite teddy she can't go anywhere without it in her hand, she's had it since she was born nick's mom brought it for her. He's a cute little teddy bear and he smells like vanilla.

I took her from his arms and laid her on the couch putting two pillows either side of her. Her name is Elizabeth Jonas, ellie for short, she's six months and teething really badly so she chews anything in site.

Demi stood next to me looking at my daughter "wow he really can't feed her can he." She laughed pointing at all the foods down her baby grow, I frowned turning to nick. He shrugged turning off the stew that seemed to have been cooked.

Demi grabbed her car key's and jacket "right guys I gotta love you and leave you because some of us have to go to work" she winked and waved us both goodbye leaving through the back door, great she left me with him!

He walked over to me slowly as I crossed my arms, I looked at what he was wearing today a short sleeved denim shirt buttoned all the way up and a pair of beige cargo pants. We have been together for a year and a half now, and no ellie wasn't planned but of course we wanted her when I found out I was pregnant. Nick he still does what he does but I don't want to know about his racing and his gang, his bar is still going strong but one of his bar staff left so he's looking to hire a new one. Other than that everything's pretty much the same apart from nick, you thought he had a couple of tattoos back then? well you should see him now.

For example, his arms he has two full sleeves one with ellie's face on it and date of birth and the rest is of crosses and flowers ect. For his neck he has two feathers on the back on his neck leading down to his chest where he has "fear is for the weak" written in some weird writing. The guy has tattoo issues. And he now has a small beard you either love it or hate it, im still unsure.

Wrapping his arms around me I sighed looking up into his brown eyes "I'm sorry" he whispered.

I closed my eyes for a second and re-opened them "you wasn't sorry on the night nick" I gave a weak smile and took a step back from him, but he still loosely wrapped his arms around me.

Licking his lips he shrugged "can we just forget about it please, it won't happen again I promise, its just hard making sure everything's okay at the bar then going over to the garage finding out taylor got shot"

"and I feel for taylor and his family, but what about you and your family nick, you could have been the one who got shot and I wouldn't know anything about it because your so secretive" I pushed his arms away and leant back on the kitchen counter.

He groaned and rolled his eyes "I'm not secretive mi, you're the one who said you don't want anything to do with my job, and then get mad when I don't call." He shook his head and looked at me. "it was one time and the last time, if I don't it a million times then yeah be mad but when my best friend is lying there with a gun wound he's first choice"

Walking over to the couch I looked at my daughter and pointed at her "and she's not" he groaned at that.

"of course she is, you both are but can we please not let this thing drag out, Taylor's fine I'm fine Ellie's fine everyone's fine but you mi, and I have no idea what you want me to do"

"I want you to realize that what you do is bad nick, really bad and I don't want my daughter growing up without a father" my heart broke a little thinking about not having nick around.

Clenching his jaw he looked away "alright I get it, you want a family man"

"yeah I actually do, didn't you have fun with her today taking her to feed the duck's? or is hurting people more fun" I questioned.

"I don't hurt people miley, and of course I had fun with her I always do, she's my best friend who has no choice but to listen to me" he lightly chuckled and picked up snuggles that fell on the floor when ellie moved.

Life right now was complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miley.**

_knock knock._ that was obviously my door knocking, it was 11am on Friday morning and i had nothing to do all day, Demi didn't finish work till 1pm today so it wouldn't be her knocking, nick has a key because its his house too but it wouldn't be him so who could it be..

"MILEY BABY!" mom screeched pulling me into a hug like she hasn't seen me in years, it's only been a month mom! making no effort to hug her back i lightly tapped her and pulled away as her smile dropped.

"what, no smiley miley today?" she teased pinching my cheek as i groaned closing the front door and walking into my red kitchen. "seriously whats wrong hun?" she tried again whilst taking of her coat and scarf and sitting on the stool.

i turned on the coffee machine and got out two black mugs and turned to face her wiping my bangs out of my eyes. "nothing mom, i just wasn't expecting visitors today that's all" i shrugged pouring the now boiling hot coffee into the mugs and put them on the table whilst sitting down.

mom looked at me up and down and sighed "miley i know i'm your mom and i know something's you like to keep private but your looking very tearful right now, i'm worried" leaning across she grabbed my hand taking it into her own and squeezed it.

i sniffed trying not to let the tears fall "i..its just..i don't know how it..happend" i cried putting my head in my hands. mom moved grabbing both my hands "hun you're not making sense right now, take your time and breathe baby" wiping my tears i took a deep breath calming down a bit.

"i went to the doctors yesterday" i started whilst taking another deep breath. mom nodded for me to go on "you know for a check up and..they said i was pregnant mom" i cried again seeing her eyes go wide.

"what! you're pregnant, why are you so upset about miley? i mean yes ellie is only six month's and it is a bit soon for another one but that's great ne-"

"no mom it's not they said i miscarried..they said i wasn't too far gone but the baby..its gone" i sniffed looking down remembering the shock and the heartache all at once. i looked at my mom seeing tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"you'll be okay hun, did you know you was..uh"

i shook my head "no i didn't know i was pregnant, i didn't think there was a chance, i mean i am on the pill, it just was one of those things" i shrugged taking a sip of my now warm coffee.

"and how does nick feel about it?" she questioned with both eyebrows raised.

licking my lips i shook my head lightly "doesn't know, and will never know" mom sighed putting her coffee mug down.

"he has a right to know miley"

"mom the guy has anger issues, this would kill him i wouldn't know what he'd do" i gulped thinking of nick angry and upset over this.

mom frowned "he is the father of your child, your partner and he has the right to know, now this is your business and my heart breaks for you and nick at this moment of time, but you can't deal with this on your own miley ray" she huffed taking both empty mugs to the sink.

"i'm fine, it's still a shock that i was pregnant with our second child, and it hurts that i didn't know i was pregnant before, because if i knew i could of done something" i whispered thinking of all the reasons why this baby didn't make it, was there something wrong with me?  
>"everything happens for a reason miley, and i'm sure in the far future you will have another baby and go on to have a big family, but there was nothing you could of done to per-vent a miscarriage as horrible as is it, these things happen"<p>

nodding i took another breath.

"where is nick anyway?" mom asked sitting back down.

i rolled my eyes "working"

"oh and workings a bad thing?" she tried to joke as i lightly smiled

"no working isn't bad but i thought he'd be home today that's all" she nodded as i heard my little girls cries from the living room.

mom smiled "i'll go get the little diva" she got up walking into the living room and coming back out with a very awake ellie.

"who was crying for all the attention" mom gooed at her kissing her little button nose as ellie smiled showing off her dimples that she got from nick.

"she woke up at 4am this morning and then crashed out as soon as i put her on the couch" i laughed seeing my daughter stare at me with her big brown eyes that she also got from nick.

"what you doing booboo" i said in a baby voice to her as she smiled blowing bubbles out her mouth.

mom laughed passing her too me "right kiddos i have to go, busy busy day for you favorite grandma ellie" ooh i hope denise never hears that.

standing up with ellie on my hip i walked mom to the door as she hugged me tight and kissed ellie on the forehead "i will see you soon ellie belly" she kissed her again as ellie made her famous baby noises "and for you miley, call me anytime if you need to talk..and tell nick, even if its hard, everything will work out" she smiled as i nodded waving at her one last time and closing my front door.

"right lets go see your daddy" i said to ellie putting her coat on her and sticking her into her car seat. picking up the car seat i grabbed my keys and left through the back door getting into my car as i buckled ellie in, she of course was chewing on one of snuggles ears.

the drive to the bar wasn't that long, i pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath unbuckling my seat belt and unbuckling ellie getting out the car. i walked up to the bar feeling the cold autumn air on my cheeks, i pushed the doors open.

"sorry we are closed, those doors should of been locked" a woman said to me walking over to me, she was tall slim, with long brown hair, she was fairly pretty and wore a t-shirt saying frankie's on it, she must of been new.

"excuse me miss can you please leave like now" she pointed to the door behind me as i just laughed at her. she has no clue of who i am.

"hi im miley im nic-" i started as she cut me off "i dont care who you are, i asked you to leave polietly twice but you seem to not understand me, this is a closed bar and your not allowed to be here especially with a baby, so leave." she said with attitude crossing her arms.

i scoffed, i was not in the mood today.

"hey hey whats the problem here?" nick said looking confused walking up to the both of us, the girl smiled at him then glared back at me.

"this woman won't leave i asked three times, she's obviously deaf"

nick looked at me as i passed ellie's car seat to him, looking at the girl.

"i'm miley, nick's girlfriend the mother of his child, and no i'm not deaf and i do understand you, but i chose to fucking ignore you because snotty stuck up girls who talk to people with attitude i have no time for, sorry to disappoint" i smirked as her face dropped.

"im so sorry, i had no idea nick had a girlfriend or a child, or that you was her" she quickly said whilst looking between me and nick.

i looked at nick feeling even more mad "oh you didn't know nick had a family huh" the question was more directly at nick as he rolled his eyes taking ellie out of her car seat.

"miley chill, she only started today" he said standing next to the girl. the girls face became red, she must of been embarrassed.

i nodded as she stuck out her hand "im olivia and once again im so sorry" she slightly smiled as i shook her hand alittle "miley, and yeah me too..yano for the snotty comment" i was so not sorry but i'll make peace. she smiled once more and headed for the back room.

nick was pulling kissy faces at ellie as she giggled at him.

i took off my coat and put it on the back of the chair as nick sat at a table i followed sitting down.

"you had to hire a chick with the biggest tits" raising my eyebrow at him, rolling his eyes again he grabbed ellies hand.

"she's worked in 3 bars before and her skills are incredible" he shrugged licking his lips. "what are you doing here anyway thought you was having a quiet day?" he was referring to this morning when i told him i wasn't moving at all, i was so upset when he left for work, dealing with a miscarriage is hard.

"changed my mind, my mom came over this morning"

nick smiled putting ellie back in her car seat as she found snuggles to chew on this time his foot. "how is she?" he asked grabbing my hands and kissing them both.

"fine"

"and you?" he raised his brows.

i looked down "fine" i heard him sigh.

"mi you've been down about something since yesterday, have i done something?" no, i thought.

taking a breath i looked at him, he was so handsome he had a baseball had on backwards with a plane black t-shirt and dark denim jeans.

"there's something you need to know" he nodded for me to go on "i went to the doctors yesterday you know just for a check up, and um.." i trailed off seeing a worried look on his face.

"they told me i had a miscarriage nick" i came right out and said it, it felt good to tell him but i still felt the pain, he leant back in his seat a pained expression on his face and silent.

"nick, please says something.." i pleaded as he pulled his hands away from mine.

"you..was pregnant?"

"yes"

"and now your not?"

i nodded feeling the heartbreak all over again as the first tear fell. "you had no idea you was pregnant before hand?" that same question gets asked so many times.

"no, i didn't the doctor said i was only a couple of weeks..i-i was so upset when i came home that i just couldn't tell you, i couldn't anyone..i'm sorry" i cried as he frowned.

"it's ok, we will be ok" he kissed my hand standing up.

sniffing i looked at him "where are you going?" i asked as he kissed ellie.

"back to work"he bit his lip as a sob escaped my lips.

was he serious? i didn't know wither to laugh or cry, was he fucking serious right now.

standing up "what..no you cant" i half yelled as he took a step closer to me.

he laughed "and why can't i?" stupid fucking prick!

"well..i..i you just..please i need you" i cried. this is typical nick, when he is angry or sad he will throw himself into his work not caring about who he hurts, but i wasn't standing for it this time.

he shook his head "what do you want me to do mi, cry with you be upset about something that's not here anymore?" i know he was hurting but i can't do this anymore.

"i'm sorry" i choked out as he grabbed my chin making me look at him i gulped.

"princess this isn't your fault, i'll see you when i get home." he forcefully kissed me as i didn't kiss back pulling away from his wiping my face.

"no you won't see me" i spat picking up ellie and headed towards the door.

"miley.." he called out as i rushed out the doors to my car, quickly getting in and buckling myself and ellie in.

i started the car tears streaming down my face as i seen nick run through the doors running up to me, i speed-ed down the road seeing him run back into the bar obviously going to try to come after me. ellie was crying now i tried calming her down whilst i parked into my drive.

i got out the car leaving ellie in there locking the door as i quickly rushed into my house grabbing my suit case from the closet, i didn't care what i put in there as long as i had enough things, i grabbed a handful of clothes chucking them in, along with ellie's things, my toothbrush, toiletrees, shoes, credit cards, it wasn't everything but it was enough.

running down the stairs i opened my trunk chucking the case in there, i locked my house and sped off checking if ellie was okay, she now was happy as anything, i wish i was happy like a baby they have no worries. my phone was ringing and ringing, i knew he'd try ringing me, i answered.

"WHAT" i screamed at him

he snorted "shut the fuck up miley, where the fuck are you"

"gone, now fuck off leave me alone!" i shouted, i stopped crying now i was so angry.

"i know that i just been to the house with half your clothes missing, come back now" he demanding as i laughed, i parked into demi's drive way turning off my engine.

"no, im done nick, you're so fucked up you have so many problems, i can't do it anymore..im sorry" i cried as ellie looked at me i kissed her hand.

"baby.." my heartbroke.

"no don't, just sort yourself out nick" and with that i hung up my phone and chucked it on the back seat.

don't fall inlove.


	11. Chapter 11

**Miley.**

feeling lonely isn't nice. the feeling of sadness isn't nice. no emotion in the whole entire human body isn't nice. when you try and grasp onto your emotions the feeling isn't pleasant and when you can't control the feeling of not being in power of your life is very scarey. but you have to be strong, you have to smile through the sadness and the loneliness, you have to find a reason to feel that little bit of happiness that little bit of control, the last bit of power you feel. my reason to continue is my daughter.

i didn't know if i hated nick or if i loved him anymore, it was a question that swam around my mind like a lost fish. what did i feel? i can tell you i feel nothing, I'm empty.

its been 3 weeks since i last seen nick and i wasn't planing on talking or seeing him for awhile I'm not even sure if i want to see him ever again.

why? because he hurt me and when someone you love hurts you, it takes all the power in the world to try and forgive them, but i cant forget which means i cant forgive..not yet anyway.

sorry to go on about my life and how my feelings towards the father of my child are confusing. but have you ever been in love and you think you'll marry the perfect guy have a bunch of kids and nothing could ever go wrong, well that's what i thought about nick.

yes he's a great father but he's not a great man, nor am i a great woman, but i want to be a great mom to my child. i want to give her the perfect life and if me and her daddy are together right now, she wont have that. because her life is to precious to be thrown around like a toy her little heart shouldn't go through the heartbreak and the torture of seeing her parents go from loving each other to hating each other.

common you all know i love nick i truly love him but i love my daughter more..understand that please.

"you do realize its the middle of winter right?" my best friend said referring to my tank top and denim shorts. i rolled my eyes she's such a sarcastic person when she want's to be, but i love her.

i sat on the couch grabbing my nail polish on the way. "yes but you have to heating on so high in here i don't know whither to strip naked or have a cold shower" i joked as i painted my pinky nail pink.

she laughed grabbing her orange juice and sitting next to me. "if i didn't put the heating on high then we'd have stiff nipples all the time, because this house is so freaking cold in the winter"

finishing my nails i held them up showing them off to demi. "you like i brought new nail polish yesterday from the makeup counter in dash" i smiled wiggling my fingers around.

"your such a rich bitch I'm jealous" she drank the last of her juice and put the empty glass in the table.

i giggled blowing my nails trying to get them to dry quicker "i didn't just buy things for me, i brought Ellie a whole new wardrobe from the baby boutique, she looked so adorable in everything i tried on her that i nearly brought the whole store"

i looked at demi seeing her frown. "what?" i asked sitting back on the couch.

"you do realize she's going to poop and throw up on every piece of item you purchased"

i nodded smiling "at least she'll look cute though" i said as demi giggled hitting my arm.

plopping her legs up on the couch she looked at me "she seemed happy when i dropped her of to nick's earlier" she said as i groaned.

"miley i can't keep bringing your baby back and forth to you and nick, i feel like I'm her second mom!" such a drama queen.

for the past 3 weeks demi has been bringing ellie to see nick and then bringing her back to me, I'm not a horrible person i wouldn't keep a child from their father.

"i really appreciate it dem's honestly i really do, but...if i see him he'll get into my head and i can't deal with it right now" i huffed looking at my nails.

she nodded sighing "well I'm sorry but i can't pick her up today, i'm going to pick my brother up from the airport in an hour" she smirked as my eyes became wide.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" i screamed standing up.

"don't be mad but my brother is visiting me for a week and he's staying here. I'm sorry i didn't tell you but if i did you probably wouldn't let nick see ellie today-" she rambled on as i closed my eyes.

"demi it's fine, i'll pick her up it's okay i have to face him sooner or later" i shrugged giving my best friend a smile.

letting out a relieved breath she stood up and hugged me "i am really sorry miles, but on the plus side you get to meet jesse" she pulled away with a big smile on her face. i've never met demis twin brother before so this is gong to be fun living with a screaming baby a loony bestfriend and a grown man.

"it will just be like meeting you again with shorter hair" i giggled as she shook her head. "you do realize not all twins look exactly the same miley, anyway i better get going to pick him up" she smiled grabbing her car keys.

"goodluck miles" she shouted as she closed the door.

great i have to see nick in an hour and I'm nervous as hell and i look like shit. running to the bathroom i stripped of my clothes and turned on the shower letting the warm water soak my body. i grabbed the shampoo and soaked the strawberry burst bubbles into my hair letting the bubbles wash away.

why was i so nervous its only nick right?

i turned of the water and grabbed a towel drying my body looking at myself in the mirror, in the past 3 weeks i've definitely lost a few pounds from the gym, what else am i meant to do in my free time?

i quickly put on my underwear along with a pair of denim skinny jeans and a cream blouse. hey he hasn't seen me in 3 fucking weeks i'm aloud to act like i'm happy without him!

i blow dried my hair straight and started applying my makeup, I'm not going to go to slutty, but i also am not going to go to sensible. i put on my brown blazer jacket and brown knee hi boots to match and grabbed my car keys.

okay this is it, this is it..i can do this.

i jumped into my car and took a deep breath driving to my house i shared with nick, was it our house anymore or was it his? I'm not sure.

i pulled up outside the house taking another deep breath and getting out, should i ring the door bell..should i walk straight in? what the fuck miley get it together!

i put my key in and opened the door peaking my head through, okay hes not in the living room. i walked in closing the door.

"demi is that you? come straight up I'm in the gym" i heard him shout, he's took my baby in the fucking gym while he works out? such a dick.

i walked up the wooden stairs half mad as i walked into the gym seeing nick stop in mid sit up.

"mi?" he asked standing up a bit shocked, as my throat became dry, he had no shirt on and he was wearing his nike shorts. (think of nicks instagram photo yum yum!)

"miley" he said again walking towards me as i coughed alittle.

"demi couldn't pick her up today so i came instead" i said far to quickly as he was now standing infront of me. he nodded licking his lips looking at me.

"cool, she's kinda sleeping right now like knocked out as she didn't have her nap earlier, and she's just gotten to sleep so could you please not wake her" he said shrugging as i sighed.

"well i'll just come back in a few hours then" i turned around about to leave as he grabbed my hand and i looked at him questioningly.

"or you could stay and wait..maybe?" he asked as i nodded, oh what the hell i may as well.

i walked down the stairs into the living room sitting on the white couch and taking of my jacket, as nick sat down next to me.

"you look good mi" he said looking at me serious as i gave a small smile.

"thanks"

none of us talk for the next 2 minutes, what was i meant to say?

"can we talk about us please." okay fuck.

"we have nothing to talk about nick" i said far to blunty but what was i meant to say or do.

he rolled his eyes and sat back, as i groaned i wish he would put a fucking shirt on!

"you left me mi"

"because i lost your fucking child nick! you didn't care about it" i half yelled getting angry.

he sighed looking at me "of course i care miles, you know i do..its just hard thinking about our baby not being their anymore" he confessed looking at my stomach as i shifted slightly.

"well there's nothing we can do about it now, look I'm going to go, i'll pick her up in the morning" i stood up as he grabbed my arm pulling me into him.

"i miss you" he whispered looking into my eyes.

i closed them feeling the tears build " we just need time" i said as he kissed my lips.

okay i cant deny the next part, i haven't seen him for 3 weeks..dont judge me okay? im just going to skip to the part where I'm laying naked on the bed, as nick works his magic down there with his tongue..sorry guys i love him!

i moaned grabbing onto his hair as my eyes closed tight feeling the brim of my orgasm.

"don't cum yet mi" he whispered as i grabbed the headboard with my hands breathing heavy as he continued.

"i..can't please.." i moaned as he entered my entrance with his length. oh god yes!

his lips came in contact with my neck as he whispered in my ear "hold it in, you can do it baby" seriously i don't think i can! it feels so good!

he lifted my knee up popping it over his shoulder as he thrusted in and out grunting now and then, as i scratched his back.

"turn around" he demanded as he pulled out from me, i whimpered from the lost contact.

turning around i grabbed the head board feeling him grab my hips and entering me from behind as my eyes rolled back. my boobs jiggled as he pounded into my hole as i cried out in pleasure, feeling him hit the spot i craved so much.

"right there" i moaned grabbing onto the head board tighter as his hand came in contact with my hair pulling my hair back as he whispered dirty things into my ear.

"your gonna cum all over my dick" he said whilst nibbling on my ear lobe as i let out a little scream.

"cum mi" and i did as i was told, i let my long amazing orgasm take out my body as i collapsed on the bed stuffing my head in the pillows.

nick rolled off me breathing heavy slapping my ass on the way.

after a couple minutes i looked at the ceiling feeling the tears build, what did i just do..what did i do!

i let the tears fall as i shot up putting my clothes on quickly. "baby whats wrong" nick said looking at me.

"i can't believe we just done that, we shouldn't have done that!" i cried putting on my blouse as nick was now next to me in his boxers.

"breath miley its okay, i love you! don't leave" he begged grabbing my arms as i pulled away from him.

"i need to go, we shouldn't have done that nick, i'll get demi to pick her up in the morning" i grabbed my car keys and ran out of the house as i heard him cry..yes i know i love him but you see just because we had sex doesn't mean everything's okay again, we need time, i need time!

i opened up demi's front and turned on the light as i heard a groan coming from the couch.

"demi i done something bad! im so stup-" i blabbed as a head popped up from the couch..and it wasn't demis head.

"um hi, i'm not demi but if you've done something bad like you've killed somebody..then shall i call the cops?" the guy joked as i just stared at him.

he has plaid boxers on with nothing else, brown eyes brown hair, he was cute.

"um miss?" he asked standing up.

i gulped wiping my eyes "sorry im so stupid im miley" i stuck out my hand as he shook it.

"im jesse, demi's brother" he smiled.

**oh no whats going to happen! hahaha review please... share the story with friends. i want as many followers as i possibly can!**


	12. Chapter 12

Miley.

Jesse lovato is a incredible person. That man deserves an award for staying up all night making sure I was okay as demiwas at joes. I didnt go into details about my issues as I opend up to him because I didnt want him to judge me nor did I want him to know about my daughter and her confusing father. I felt free with him I didnt know if it wad because he didnt about my bagage he didnt know about my life.

I cant believe ive never met him before. Fyi he looks nothing like demi, his hair obviously short he had no piecing s no tattoos nothing he was clean. He finally put on a shirt as I introduced myself as his other roomate for awhile untill I sorted myself out. He didnt talk as I cried he was just there for me telling me whatever itwas that was bothering me..id work it out, or the situation would work out.

Now I know what you all are thinking I didnt tell him about nick and ellie because I like this guy? Psh no he was cute yes and he seems a very calm person well he must be calm if hes putting up with my blabering.

But these past couple hours ive been with him have been fun, I mean the beginning wasnt since I was upset but the rest have been fun, its been good to let my hair down. Hes a new friend and im so glad ive also have him to talk to.

"Miley wake up" an annoying voice said as I groaned turning over on the bed. "Its 12pm and I have your daughter in the living room crying, now you can leave her there screaming her little head of, oryou can get your lazy ass up andgo look after the little cutie." The annoying voice spoke again.

Turning back over I groaned looking at demi "shit its 12 already? I never sleep that late" I said yawning as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I didnt get to bed till 5am this morning, I wonder if jesse is still asleep.

"Well you did work up an aappetite last night" she giggled whilst wiggling her eyebrows As my eyes became wide "he told you?!" I screeched feeling my cheeks become warm in embarrassment.

Sitting at the edge of the bed she sighed "mi hes also my best friend of course he told me, he told me everything hes really upset and confused about the whole think" like I wasnt upset too? Nevermind confused.

"I know im the same dems, but it just all happend too fast and I tried to stay mad at him but I ended up sl-"

"Underneath him" she giggled again as I swatted her arm. "Ouch mi!" She said holding her arm as I smirked. "No but seriously I think you guys should talk and work things out, if not for you then do it for your daughter" she smiled sqeezing my hand as I nodded lightly.

"Anyway enough of the depressing stuff, I seen you met my brother"

"Seriously I dont get why I never met him before he is the sweetest guy ever, he was there for me last night I bet hes tired this morning especially if ellie is crying in his ear" standing up I put on my red silk robe and tying a loose knot.

Demi stood up also she must have gone to the gym this morning since she was wearing yoga pants and a tank top."Actually he went out early this morning way before I picked ellie up from nicks, I think hes gone to visit my parents for lunch or something, I wasnt really listening" typical demi never listening to anybody but herself.

I walked into the living room seeing my daughter led on the floor with her foot in her mouth "hello baby mommy missed you" I hovered over her kissing her little face all over as I smelt something odd. "Daddys been smotheringyou again hasnt he" i said reffering to the smell of nicks aftershave.

"Actually she was the one who wouldnt let go of him this morning"

I bit my lip feeling bad about this whole situation but what was I going to do, just forgive him like that..

"Maybe I should let him have her for awhile, you know maybe let her live with him?" My heart broke at this but I couldnt keep a child from not growing up in a proper home instead of my bestfriends apartment.

She sat on the couch and sighed "you know thats not a good idea miley, its not fair on her if you pass her around like a beach ball, maybe if you moved back in with ni-" I cut her straight off "he has issues dem, do you realise we have cameras all around the house and passwords and weapons hidden? Im so paranoid the police will come or some bad guys will come, and that will I do then, he isnt ready for a family right now" I felt the tears build up in my eyes as I sniffed.

"Its abit to late for that now hun" demi said looking at ellie, yes it was too late but its not a family if a mother and father arent together anymore.

"You obviously love each other, and yes I understand where youre coming from but you know what you was getting yourself into when he told you about his life" I nodded "yes but-"

"No buts mi, yes its wrong but its onlymore wrong to you now since ellie was born, if she wasnt here I think you wouldnt care as much." She was right. My bestfriend was right and I couldn't say anything to her about it, I was lost for words right now. I looked at her and nodded wiping a fallen tear.

She got up and gave me shoulder a squeeze "im going jn the shower now since I stink of sweat, when I get we'll have a movie day alright?" I shook my head no.

"Im going to see him" I replied looking at my baby girl who now was smiling at me showing of her gums.

"Good choice mi, ill watch her you go" she smiled sittting back on the couch as I ran into the bedroom.

I opted for casual clothing today, as I pulled my hair in to a messy bun on top of my head, I didnt want to wear makeup today I was too tired and lazy to try.

After saying a quick goodbye to demi I drove to the garage the place I hated the most. Yes I did get the whold gang thing at first but now I just dont get it at all. I pulled into the garage seeing a few people I regonized but never talked toreally I got out of my care and gave a small smile heading towards the office.

I knocked lightly on the door waiting for a reply which seemed like forever, I was about to knock again as the door swung open seeing a very pissed off jesse walk straight passed me not even looking at me. I was about to call after him as nick appeared infront off me.

"What are you doing here miley?" He asked fustrated, his jaw tight. I took in his appearance he obviously hasnt gotten any sleep since last night he looked tired. He wore a baggy nike sweater with a pair of nike grey shorts.

"I wanted to talk, but nevermind me what was all that about?" I asked reffering to jesse storming out.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head "nothing just a mix up, its not important. Now come in and we'll talk" he stepped to the side letting me. I wasnt going to ask about jesse again he seemed to pissed off and I didnt want him to know I knew jesse.

"Why did you run out on me last night? You always run out on me and calim im the one with the issues" I laughed mocking me as I frowned.

"Nick I ran out because that wasnt meant to happen I didnt want that to happen, it was a mistake and I have no issues here apart from you and your fucked up world nick" ispat as he sucked on his bottom lip and smirked.

"You wasnt complaining at the time, now we can either talk like adults or be at each others throats" I groaned sitting on the black couch as nick followed.

I stared at the ashtray that was infront of me "mi why cant we just make this work, we have a daughter we have a home together, why give all that up?" He asked as I looked at him.

"I dont want to give it up nick, you cant just hurt and god forbid kill people then come home and play happy familys with ellie and I, I dont want that in my life and I certainly dont want it in hers."

After a few seconds he looked at me "okay..." he whispered as I moved closer to him "I want us to be happy nick, and I want ellie to have a mormal life as possible please dont mess that up." I begged.

"I wouldnt hurt her you know that right?" He asked as I seen the truth ness in his eyes, he really did love her. I nodded giving a small smile. "Good because I miss the little beaut, the hous has been so quiet without her, when you movein-"

I stepped backed "wait what?" I asked confused, he thought id move back in?

He stood also sporting a little frown on his face "I thought you could move back in...am I wrong?"

"Nick, im sorry but I wont be moving back in with you in that house..ive been thinking and I-i im thinking of renting an apartment closer to the city" I let out a sigh of relief finally letting that out.

The frown became deeper on his perfect features as he looked at me questionly "youre not beinf serious are you?"He chuckled slightly "you wanna make this work but your fucking moving an hour away.." he half yelled as tucked a strand of fallen hair behind my ear.

"I want to open up a little vintage store, I cant do that here nick..besides im looking at apartments next week"

He scoffed "and what about ellie?" I closed my eyes and re-opend them taking a shakey breath in "sh-she'll be with me" I let out as I could see the pained expression on his face.

"And what about me mi, theres no fucking way your taking my daughter from me" his voice was serious as my heart pumped.

"come..with us"

He shook his head "are you forgetting I have 2 businesses to run, im notgunna up and leave" he whiped his hands over his face and stared at me.

"Im not happy here nick, im scared of being alone in the house just incase something happens" I confessed. "Ba nothing is going to happen, I wouldnt let anything happen to you." He placed his hands on my hips.

"Im not changing my mind nick" I said sternly looking in his eyes.

"Boss rj's here" a girl said standing infront of the door as I rolled my eyes at her then looked back at nick as he looked at me secretly apologizing.

He stepped away from me and nodded at the girl "thanks send him him" she smiled and walked away as I looked at nick frowning "your seriously going to do business while we was just having a deep decisions?" He shook his head and gabe me a small smile.

"Its not business hes my half brother, hes just gotten out of prison and hes finally here to visit me" wait what!

"You have a half brother and didnt tell me!" I yelled as he smiled showing of his dimples "breath babe, didnt tell you because he was in prison, we have different dads..but now you cman finally meet him" he kissed the side of my head.

"RJ!" He said with joy as he hugged a man, nick had another brother what the fuck!

I couldnt see the mans face "nick" he spoke as ny heart dropped..

Nick took my hand as my throat became dry "rj meet my girl miley" he gushed as 'rj' or as I know him as jake loked at me. He took his hand out of his pocket and put it out for me to shake as I cringed feeling the tears build up.

"Hey miley..nice to finally meet you" he said tight lipped being fake as anything, I could feel the color drain from me as nick looked between us both.

"Mi..dont be so rude thats the matter with you" he asked looking at me confused.

I gulped pointing at jake whos name is now rj by the sound of it "he is your half brother?" I sqeeked out as nick laughed.

"Yes princess he is my brother, please dont be mad I didnt telll you-"

"Nicholas you didnt tell her about your dear old brother" rj said trying to joke with nick as they embraced in a hug one more time. "Sorry dude, you know how girls get like, I always forgot to tell you rj that you are an uncle to a 6 month old baby girl named..ellie" nick smiled at him as my bottom lips quivered.

"Really! Congrats bro im so proud of you!" Rj said. "I cant wait for you to meet her man shes so beautiful" nick spoke of our daughter proudly as rj smiled.

"Cant wait"

I scoffed "theres no way you are again anywhere near my little girl!" I yelled as nick became startled.

"And why cant he miley? Hes her uncle"

I shook my head "why did you go to prison rj" I spoke through gritted teeth feeling my anger rise.

"This girl lied to the courts saying I was evolved in a rape, when the truth is she lied because I didnt love her anymor"

"What a bitch man, who would send an inocent man down for 5 years" nick spoke shaking his head, as my heart broke. I closed my eyes worried as my angry tears might fall, I took another shakey breath and sat back down on the couch. I couldnt deal with this right now how can my life be this complicated. I looked at nick seeing his confused eyes staring at me, as rj smirked behind him.

"It was nice seeinng you and meeting you miley, but I can see you guys need to talk..so ill leave you to it" he spoke giving me a wink as he hugged nick one more time and left.

"What the fuck was all that about mi? I know telling you about my brother was a shock but hes my brother I didnt want you to judge him or me..hes an innocent man babe, give him a chance" he kissed my forehead as my tears fell.

"Princess whats wrong?" He asked neeling infront of me cuping my cheeks in his hands as he whiped away my tears with his thumbs. "He is not inocent nick, how do you believe him!" I yelled swatting his hands away as I sniffed. He looked at me like I was the most stupidest person on the planet.

"Hes my brother..ill believe him over any slut that lies to make herself feel better!" He fought back as I gave a teary smile at him. "Im that slut nick" I spat standing up as his face dropped.

"W-what do you mean"

I took a deep breath in and whiped my eyes dry "you heard me nick, dont make me say it again" I whispered looking down at my shoes as he stood up and paced the room.

"You was the girl..and he was the boyfriend you moved away from?" He triedto put the puzzle together as I tried so hard to fight the memories that flushed through my mind.

"I knew him as jake back then..he was the one who-who" I couldnt finish my sentence as I burst out into a flood of tears, nick ran over to me and took me in his strong arms as I cried into his chest.

"Im so sorry mi" he whispered into my hair as he give me a kiss ontop of the head.

I sat back and licked my lips silently crying "how did he even get out..he had more than 5 years thats whats so confusing!" I groaned looking at nick as he gulped.

"Well..the thing is I maybe helpt him get out.." my heart dropped once again as I felt my cheeks become red with anger.

"You what!" I screamed standing up as he followed me. "I paid for him to get out, he kept ringing me mi telling me hecouldnt take Iit in there anymore that he wanted to end his life! Hes my brother I couldnt let gim do that" he whispered the last bit as I finally stopped crying and crossed my arms looking at him.

"How much?" I didnt want to know the answer but I knew I had to hear it, I had to know how much money it took to free a monster. He paused and groaned. "Its not important"

"How much nick" I demanded as he couldnt look me in the eyes.

"200 thousand" he whispered as my anger boiled once more. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID, YOU PAID THAT MUCH TO GET MY RAPIST OUT OF FUCKIG JAIL! AND HES YOUR FUCKING BROTHER NICK!" I yelled

"Shutup miley I didnt know youwas the girl..I thought he was innocent..." he trailed off sucking on his bottom lip as more tears fell from my eyes.

"He better stay away from me and my family nick, ill kill him if I have too" I spat walking passed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nick.**

"what are you going to do?"

Thats the million dollar question, what am I going to do.

"I dont know man, I feel like kilhi

m..but then I cant he is my brother after all" I spoke softly taking a sip of my beer and let the cool liquor slide down my throat. Just what I needed.

Joe sighed "its tough I mean miley is your girl, but rj is your brother if only you told her about him, then none of this shit would be so complicated" I groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"I didnt tell her because 1 she would have judged and 2 shes been through something bad..but the heartbreaking thing is my brother done that to such an amazing woman..he broke her joe and by the look of her face yesterday shes terrified" I groaned again im so stupid, how could I not see that he wasnt innocent?

Joe shrugged and patted my back "the good part is your not blood related" yes that was a good thing about it..we weren't blood related, i say hes my half brother so people dont ask the question. My mom and dad split up for a few months when i was 18 and she found a guy to date and he had a son which was jake..well they obviously split and me and jake stayed in contact and the rest is history.

"Well ive contacted the police and there out looking for him, so thats also a good thing" i smiled as joe looked at me shocked. "What is thst i see the bad boy nick jonas going soft for a girl" he mocked as i rolled my eyes at him.

"Shutup joe, if I hurt him or done something she would kill me herself, she wants me out of trouble" it seemed like a big deal thst jake my brother hurt miley in the past when the truth was hes probably back in jail right now and shes moved on from the past.

He smirked and took the last sip of his beer licking his lips "im kidding bro, seriously though I really think you should give up this life. You have a beautiful family you have a great bar, why risk all that?"

Shaking my head I sighed "its like an escape from everything, do you know how stressful it is to own a bar and try too look after a baby and also try and make miley happy? I just love racing you know..I love the thrill of it" joe nodded then stood up.

"But nick you also have to think of the thrill of owning a successful bar, the thrill of seeing ellie and miley everyday that should be enough to stop this crazy shit youre doing" he was right, I nodded my head as he patted my back once more and left the garage.

I got up and walked out of my office looking at all the guys and girls I grew up with. My heart was beating fast as I looked back at a photo of miley and ellie on my table, closing my eyes I took in a breath.

"Right listen up!" I yelled getting everyones attention as all there questioning eyes looked at me "im sorry to do this guy's I really am..but ive been thinking about this for a long time" I licked my lips and looked around the garage. "This buisness we have going on..needs to come to an end, ive really loved our adventures and creativity that weve made, the memories will always be with me, but in order to be happy I need to let go of all of this, im sorry that t but I am no longer your boss and you are no longer my employes, ill pay you all for this month but thst will be the last, once again thank you all." I let out a long releived breath as i couldnt look at any of there faces.

I got into my car and drove down the street, I smiled dialing the number I knew of by heart it rang a few times untill the dialstopped "babe, im coming over I have something I need-" I was cut off. "What do you want nick? Im busy with a screaming baby, I have alot of cleaning to do, and to top it all off your mom is here!" She screamed down the phone as I drove to the house.

"Just come outside" I groaned parking up outside the house, and she walked out in a huff. She got in the car and turned towards me. "What is it!" She said angry as I laughed.

"Rj..hes back in prison" I smiled at her as she raised an eyebrow "okay, thats a relief..ive been so worried" I grabbed her hand as she bit her lip.

"Theres no more racing or gangs anymore too" I let out as her eyes became wide "what..really? Dont lie to me"

"Im not lying, its the truth I told them all how I loved working with them but I have a different life now, you and ellie are my future mi, and im sorry im always screwing up, but babe common your just as bad as me with your constant nagging and dont get me started on your mood swings-" I was cut of by her giving me a death glare as I chuckled lightly "sorry"

"And so you should be, seriously though im not staying here anymore its not home to me nick" she sighed running a hand through her straight golden locks.

I groaned again running a hand over my face "so what are you saying you want to break up..your done what is it miley, tell me because im fed up of this little game you got going on here" you might think I was being a jerk but let me tell you shes not perfect, I love her yes but I guessing shes been telling you guys how much of a dick I am when really we are both in the wrong here.

Since ellie was born weve drifted instead of getting closer, I guess we didnt expect to have a baby that quickly im not saying she was a mistake but we was careful..I was careful. Then a few weeks ago when miley told me she lost our second baby, yeah it hurt but it pisses me off how it happened a second time, im coming to a conclusion that condoms are shit. If our baby was still growning inside her as much as I sound like an ass for saying it, it does really break my heart but I think I would..no I know I wouldve wanted her to have an abortion, its stressful with one kid never mind two.

Miley plays these little games..now I play them back down get me wrong but we head fuck each other, ha we know how to piss one another off, shes been acting all nice to me then she turns it around and starts bullshit drama, I guess shes putting her wall back up.

"Gosh nick not everything is about you! Look at this fucking house youve got me living in nick six fucking bedrooms for three people? Really its a lovely house but when your always out and im looking after her it pisses me to the point where I want to leave, im lonely nick I have been for a long time now, I think we should just call it a day, im sorry." She wiped a fallen tear from her eye as I rolled my eyes.

"Your so dramatic miley, how many times have you said this speech to me, heck ive said it to you a couple times but as much as you hate it im the father of your kid, im here for the long run we both know this isnt going to end" I argued back as her face became red with anger, so what sue me? Just cause shes a girl doesnt mean im going to be sensitive towards her, shes never like that with me.

"Shes not even yours!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as I looked at her and raised an eyebrow "do not fuck with me miley, your bullshit isnt necessary" I felt my own anger rise as she scoffed, I got out of the car walking over to her side and opened the door as I yanked her out of the car as she let out alittle yelp.

"Stop youre hurting me please.." she cried as I slammed her back against the car.

She tried pushing me away begging me to let her go as I grabbed both of her wrists and shook them "is it true!" I yelled as she cried even more as I held her wrists tighter.

"Nick please..your hurting me im sorry please" she screamed as her tears were steaming down her pretty face, I was that angry I just wanted a simple answer.

"Is she mine!" I asked again as she nodded her head yes. I let go off her as she slid down the car crying holding her arms. "Why would you say something like that, are you that screwed up miley! She looks just like me how could you even say that!" I screamed hitting the top of the hood of the car as she jumped.

"NICK! Stop! Bro leave it what are you doing!" Joe yelled grabbing me back as demi came rushing by mileys side as joe dragged me into the house, my mom looked at me in disbelief as my little girl was crying in her arms. I got out of joes grip and walked out to my mom seeing her step back from me holding ellie closer to her.

"Give me her mom!" I spat as she shook her head no. "Dude common you can see her when you calm down" joe whispered to me grabbing my shoulder as my mom gave me a small smile and nodded, I was so angry right now and I knew he was right but how can somebody be that cruel. I looked at my daughter one last time before I walked into the kitchen with joe following behind me, I grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer putting it on my knuckles as I sat on the stool.

After a couple of seconds he spoke up "are you going to tell me what that was all about? " he asked carefully as my breathing slowed down, all I could do was stare into space, stare at nothing as my thoughts wandered around my head.

"She told me ellie wasnt mine" he nodded processing the information.

"you dont believe that do you? I know she said it but she was probably angry to, girls say alot of dumb shit when there angry" he was tryinf to make me feel better, but nothing right now could I had a splitting headache and I felt sick as a kid who ate to muh candy. "I dont know what to believe right now"

He laughed lightly "she looks just like you nick, anybody can tell shes yours and miley loves you to much to cheat on you, you know that" he was also right about that, I looked at him "okay, but tell me this if she loves me as much asyou say she does then why would she say a fucked up thing like that?" I asked as his face dropped.

im not a bad person and I would never hurt miley, but when she said that I didnt care who she was all I thought abou was ellie, shes not even old enough to understand all of this but what I do know is that her mother and father shouldnt always fight over stupid things.

I stood up and walked into the living room inoring joes calls for me to stay I took ellie from my moms arms as she looked up at me with a lfittle red nose and teary eyes, kissing her little button nose I looked at my mom.

"Im sorry you had to see that, but im not sorry I did it, she can tell you whatever she likes I really dont care" I sat next to her as I adjusted ellie in arms as she started chewing my sleeve. "Its your buisness son, not mine but just controll whatever you have going on in here" she point ed at my head "infront of her" she pointed at ellie as I looked at my baby girl.

I nodded "why was she crying" I asked as I took my sleeve away from ellies mouth as her bottom lip started to quiver. "Thats why, shes teething and miley couldnt find the teething powerder then you showed up and well yeah" I nodded again as her little crys started to come out as I chuckled for the first time and picked up her teething ring and placed it in her hands as she started to chew on that sucker.

"Nick I think you should change your clothes your blood is on them" mom said as I loked down seeing my knuckles bleeding as I stood up and kissed ellies forehead handing her to my mom, I walked up the stairs opening up the bedroom door as demi and miley were in there sat on the bed as demi give me a death glare making me roll my eyes.

"Dont you dare come near her nick! I mean it"she warned as miley just stared at me with a red nose and teary eyes just like what ellie looked like momments ago. "I just came to get some clean clothes then im gone, dont worry" my voice sounded rough probably from all thst yelling as she nodded harshly.

"Well hurry up!"

I let out a sigh "this is my fuckig house thank you very much!" I shot back as I took of my t-shirt leaving me in my bsggy grey shorts hanging low on my waist, I dont care what they both can see right now I just needed to get cleaned up.

"Ugh! Your such an asshole nick, just look how red her wrists are, your meant to love her-" I silence her by walkingIinto the bathroom as I heard her and miley talking shit about me, I didnt care right now.

I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my two tattoo sleeves on both arms seeing all the patterns and wording thst meant so much to me, I looked at my chest tattoo then finslly my eyes landed on my tattoo of ellie as my emotions just came spilling out and I started to sob.

I didnt know what to think..am I a father am I even a boyfriend anymore, what am I..what did I do to become this person, I quickly silenced my tears by washing my face with water as I walked out of the bathroom seeing demi leave the bedroom as miley was now in her pink robe rubbing her wrists.

I sighed walking over to her taking her wrist in my hands as she yanked out of my grip "dont! Just leave me alone" she said shakey as I grabbed them again "let me see them!" I commanded as she gave in and slowly placed her wrists in my hands as I looked at the bruising that started to appear, my heart dropped to my stomach.

"Im sorry I hurt you" I graced my thumbs along her wrists as she winched slightly "get off her!" Demi yelled pulling me away from miley as I pushed her away from me.

"Im not going to hurt her I just wanted to talk!" I fought back as she scoffed "youve done plenty of talking nick" she spat as I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Its okay dems, im okay"miley whispered as demi looked at her and shook her head "im not leaving you with him miley" miley gave her a weak smile and hugged her. "Im okay, ill be alright just please.." she pleaded as demi gave a small nod.

"Ill be right down stairs with joe..just call if you need us" then she left the room without givig me a glare first.

I scratched the back of my neck as I looked down to the floor, I stoll only had my shirts on withno shirt.

"Im sorry about what I said..I know it was wrong of me, actually its sickning something that vile would come out of my mouth" I nodded slightly looking up at her as I looked at her makeup stained cheeks probably from were she was crying.

"You was mad I get that, but damn mi I love her so much, dont say shit like that" I begged as she bit her bpttom lip.

"Im sorry! I just wanted to hurt you in the worst way possible!" She admitted as I sat on the bed as she stood infront of me. "We arent good for each other nick we bring the worstout in each other" she sniffed as I grabbed her hands loosely.

"We also bring the best out in each other" I licked my lips and looked up at her as she gave me a watery smile. "I know that but how can you be with me, I try and make you change your whole life for me and look at what I do, I always say the wrong things and im sorry" she blabbered out as I made her sit on my lap.

"babe you need to stop bringing yourself down, I love you no matter how crazy you are" I tried to joke as a small smile appeard on her lips.

"I love you too" she said shyly as I pecked her lips. "Im really sorry about these" I spoke softly and nodded my headtowards her wrists as she shruggged slightly.

"Its okay theyve been worse when we have sex" she smiled shyly as I shook my head at her. Sometimes we like to tie each other up..we like to explore sex ok!

So lets just skip to the part where mileys ontop of me naked as I slide my dick into her little sweet hole. She yelped in pleasure by the sudden contacted as I took her breast into my mouth, and flicked my tongue across her little erected nipple, as she bit her lip letting out a small moan.

She slowly sat up on her knees and slid back down on my cock as I grabbed her hips tightly making her stay still as I started kissing her neck, she tried to move as I kept my hands firm so that cute little body of hers wouldnt move anymore.

"Nick please" her voice was full of lust as I shook my head. "Good things come to those who wait" I smirked as shetried to get out of my grip. I finally found her lips and kissed them with alot of passion, our tongues were like everywhere Iin each others mouths, she put her arms around my neck as I flipped us over in one motion, as her breathing hitched.

She grabbed the pillows as I slowly started my pace as her little moans started to become alittle louder as she bit the pillow. I went down to her level and moved close to her ear slowly flicking her lobe with my tongue "quiet" I demanded as her eyes became dark with pleasure, I moved my hips harder as she covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop the noises that spilled from her little sexy mouth.

I pulled her hand away as I could tell she just wanted to let it out "yeah.." she moaned quietly as I hooked her knees of my shoulder feeling my own pleasure build, as my breathing became louder.

Her legs shook as she climaxed not long after I spilt my little men inside of her, and collapsed ontop of her.

"Fuck" I let out breathing heavy as she drew circles on my back with her fingers and let out alittle giggle. "Mmm" she agreed as I rolled off and found my boxers and shorts, walking over to the wardrobe I pulled out on of my adidas t shirts and chucked it in her direction.

She quickly put the shirt on along with her black thong and walked up to the mirror seeing the damage I caused, I smirked as she tried to pat down her hair.

"Its not funny nick I look like shit"

I walked over towards her and wrapped my arms from behind around herwaist "you look beautiful, now come on im hungry as hell" she gave me a glare and walked out the bedroom as I looked at her ass, my top was abit short on her so you could see the bottom on her sexy ass. I couldnt resist but grab it as she walked down the stairs and she jumped and smaked my hand away.

I giggled walking in to the living room seeing joe and demi sat on my couch looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Your mom left an hour ago, your daughter hasnt stopped crying and we are so greatful you let us listen to your porn up there" demi joked as joe gave me a wink, I smirked at him as miley slapped my chest.

"Im so sorry dems I totally forgot about you guys, let me go put some pants on aand ill be back" she quickly ran into the laundry room and came out momments later with yoga pants on, as I picked up ellie from her walker.

"So are tou guys okay now?" Joe asked seriously as we both nodded at him. "Demi im so sorry I spoke shit to you early, you was just trying to look out for miley and I was being a dick, im sorry" I was truley sorry, she gave me a small smile.

"All is forgotton!"

"Now why have you been crying princess let me see your gums" miles said as she sat next to me checking ellies mouth as ellie tried chewinf on her fingers. "Joe found some teething powder in the cupboard, shes okay now"

"Thanks dem" mi thanked her taking ellie from my arms as I kissed her little button nose as she scrunched it up "nick you know she doesnt like that!" I rolled my eyes

Im not sure if we are okay or not...but yeah just whatever


	14. Chapter 14

9"Are you sure you brought the champagne? "

I nodded "yes, I also bought a couple of those umbrellas for cocktails later."

She frowned "wouldn't the bar have those already?" Shaking my head I laughed "they said they haven't put umbrellas in there drinks since the 90's, so I bought my own." I smiled, as demi gave me a tight squeeze.

"Youre the best, you know that right!"

Smirking I flicked my hair "so ive been told."

Today was demi's birthday. And tonight she is having a party to celebrate, she asked me to help her out with the decorations and food&drink, after doing all that today I definitely needed a drink. A strong drink.

"So whos got ellie tonight?" She asked fixing the sparkly table cloth.

"My mom and dad has her for the night, god help them." I groaned as she let out a laugh "why, whats wrong?"

"She didn't sleep much last night, so shes cranky as hell" I sighed remember last night. She hasnt had a bad nights sleep in awhile and after the fifth time of going to her crib, I decided to let her sleep in my bed. She was out like a light. Just like her father.

"Giirrrrls! Ladiessssssss! Are we ready to get fucked up!" Selena said already drunk of the free bar. Guest havent even arrived yet and here she was drunk out of her mind.

Demi giggled at her cousin "yes, I am! Are you miley?" She wiggled her eyebrows as selena swung a arm around my shoulders.

"Just alittle" I said, as the two girls burst out laughing "what! Whats soo funny?"

"Ever since ellie was born youve been-"

"Boooooring!" Selena finished demis sentence as demi glared at her.

"Selena!" Demi warned as I couldnt help but laugh at my drunken friend.

Selena hicupped "what? Im sorry miley but its the truth! We miss the wild miley" she smirked as demi nodded. Rolling my eyes I grabbed one of the vodka shots of the bar, as I downed it in one.

"Well for one night only, wild miley can come out and play" I smirked, as both my friends sqreeched in excitement.

An hour passed and all the guest were here enjoying themselves. I on the other hand was wasted. Yes you heard me I was drunk along with demi and selena and a couple of the other girls.

"Youre my bestfriend youu know that right!" Demi shouted over the music slurrig every word as I kissed her cheek.

"I know that silly, and im glad its your fucking birthday now lets get even more shitfaced!" I also slurred as the bar tender bought some tequila shots over with sliced lemons.

Arina groaned "please nòt these again!" I giggled handing the 5 shots to everybody on our table.

"Oh common! Live alittle if mommy mileys getting crazy then we all have to!" Emily said downing the shot and squeezing the bit of lemon in her mouth. Arina followed after but ran to the bathrrom holding her mouth As we all lauughed.

"Wheres joe?" Demi pouted as I shrugged scanning the room.

"He's coming with nick, and a few others I think" and right on que they walked in. They walked straight to the bar grabbing a beer. Typical! I looked at selena who was passed out on the couch, as emily had her head on the table.

"Theyre here, how do I look" demi slurred pulling her tight peach dress down. She looked stunning. I was about the asnwer as the boys sat infront of us.

"Joooooe! Its my birthday" demi screeched as joe jokingly rolled his eyes at her."

"Fuck how much has she had?" He asked me as I bit my lip trying to hold in a laugh.

Nick groaned shaking his head "bro dont even ask her, shes wasted the same as her" I frowned.

"Don't be so mean, im allowed to have fun nichoooolassss" he just stared at me, as I whiped my hair out of my face.

"Yeah nicholas! My girl miley is havig fun. Stop being a party pooper" demi spoke whilst sticking out her tongue. As nick laughed at her.

A couple minutes later joe and demi dissapeard to the bar leaving me and nick alone.

"Where have you been all day!" I asked scrunching up my nose as he shook his head. "Dont even ask, ive had a stressful day" oh he did, did he.

"Me too, me and demi was working here making the place look perfect, then your daughter decides to tip a box of glitter everywhere" I groaned as he let out a chuckle.

"I wanna go home.." I let out making him look at me as I stared at him hard.

You guessed I was trying to seduce him. He shifted slightly taking a dip of his beer and licking his lips.

"Later." He answered as I groaned. He can be such an asshole sometimes.

Before I could reply he held a hand up "give me an hour, then we will go" he winked as a drunken smile appeard on my face. "You promise?"

He chuckled "yes yes I promise."

"So nick got any hot single friends?" Emily asked sticking the mini umbrella in her hair, nick shrugged gulping down his beer, as I looked between the pair.

"It depends if your in to bar workers, but im sorry none of my workers are allowed to date friends of mine" he smirked as both me and emily frowned.

"Why?" I let out.

He sighed "I dont want any drama in my work place" hmm made sense, emily rolled her eyes then went too look for arina. My eyes shifted over to demi who was now talking to jesse as I smiled brightly. I got up and ran over to the pair pratically jumping on jesse as I hugged him.

He laughed softly in my ear as I pulled away "youre drunk"

"Arent we all!" I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from him. Demi handed him a beer.

"Miley!" Nick called behind me as I looked back confused at him. Then I laughed. "Right jesse this is nick and nick this is jesse" I introduced as the pair just stared at each other.

"We know each other already" nick said tightly as I looked at him a frown coming onto my face.

"And how do you two know one another" he asked pointing between us both as I gave a small smile.

"She lived with me and demi for awhile, and im gussing your the father of her child" jesse spoke, giving nick a hard glare. "Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"Nope. But I will see you around, nice seeing you again mi" jesse spoke softly to me giving me a light squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

Before I could respond I felt a grip on my wrist as nick pulled me out into the halll way.

"Ouch nick!" I complained pulling me hand free from him. He rolled his eyes obviously annoyed at me.

"Whats your problem!"

"Why didnt you tell me you knew jesse?" He asked stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"I could ask you the same question nick" I felt a headache coming along as I closed my eyes slightly.

I wasnt in the mood.

I felt his eyes on me as I peaked my eyes open. "Lets talk about this when your not a drunken mess" he said soflty coming closer and taking my hips in his hands. "Babe no offense but our little 'talks' always end up in sex" I shrugged as a sloppy grin appeard on his soft lips.

"True, but dont act like you dont enjoy it" he smirked as I slapped his chest lightly.

"I dont think I can be wild miley anymore, im not cut out for it" I rubbed my temples as I felt nicks lips peck my forehead.

He wrapped his arms around my waist looking down at me as I looked back at him.

"You can be wild miley with me anytime princess" he joked.

"I love you" I blurted out as I felt tiredness draining over my body.

"I love you too" he spoke back tsking my lips in his. The moment was ruined as nicks phone vibrated. And I groaned he read the text message his features becoming hard as I looked at him.

"What.." I asked nervously as his hand balled into fists.

"RJ broke out jail, and hes looking for you" he spoke out of anger as my heart dropped.


	15. Chapter 15

I stumbled back into the party seeing all my friends having fun. The music was loud making my headache grow more as I groaned. I walked passed the crowd of people finding my purse, I had to get out of here, this was too much. I looked around seeing a fire exit as I made my way outside. This was all too much, what was I going to do. Why did this person want to hurt me so bad, couldnt he leave me alone so I could live a normal life.

"Miley miley miley, where do you think your going!" Demi screeched behind me as I jumped turning around, as she held a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Im leaving"

She stepped closer frowning at me disappointed "what-why? Its too soon! We havent even cut the cake yet" she pouted as a small smile tugged at my lips.

"I dont feel well, I just want to get home im sorry" I said carefully as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"You dont have to be sorry, I hope you had a good time tonight and thank you for everything its the best party ive ever had" she grinned hugging me as I hugged back.

I was going to miss her.

"Call me when you get home, I will see you in the morning" she kissed my cheek and left leaving me alone with my thoughts, I needed to get to my moms and fast.

Pulling out my cell I dialed the oh so familiar number letting it ring a few times.

"Oh long time no speak! Miss im too busy too call back!"

I groaned "shutup tori, can you come pick me up please" she sighed on the other end.

"Why where are you too?"

"At demis birthday party, ive had abit to drink and cant drive" I explained as she groaned.

"Why cant nick take you?" She asked confused as I looked down to my shoes.

"Hes not here..hes away" I lied.

"Oh okay! Text me the adress ill be there in 10!" She hung up as I text her the details.

I didnt wait long for her black truck to pull up, I got in as she popped her gum starting to drive. I looked out the window as houses passed by.

"So where do you want a lift to, home?" She asked as she turned a right, I took of my heels feeling the pain relief, ive always hated wearing heels.

I looked at her "no take me to moms." I asked as she sighed.

"What! Thats like an hour away!"

"Tori dont complain! Remember all those times I picked you up from your at the time boyfriends! " I spat as her mouth shut and she glared at me.

"Fine, but why there?" God she needs to be quiet.

I sighed rubbing my temples "because they have ellie and I need to pick her up" I replied.

"At 11pm!" She argued as I felt my anger raise. "Tori shutup and drive please! I am not in the mood right now!" I argued back as her mouth shut closed and her eyes focused back on the road.

Tori is four years younger than me. Shes my babysister and as much as I love her shes a really annoying younger sister. We are completely different, I was the care free school nerd where tori not so much. Shes more of the party rocker always getting drunk or getting into trouble, but whenever we need each other we make sure we are always there.

45 minutes have passed and I felt the tiredness taking over my body, I needed sleep badly but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, how could I knowing something bad might happen.

"We are here, jump out im going back home too my boyfriend! " she yawned unlocking the door for me as I jumped out slaming the door.

"Thanks sis, I will call you we can hangout" I smiled lightly as she returned it.

"That would be nice, and make sure you bring my cutie of a neice!" She shouted whilst reversing and driving off. I walked into my parents house.

it was silent, they could be in bed, well they should be it is past 12. I walked further into the hall hearing voices as I turned to the kitchen seeing my parents and nick, what, how, when.

I must of zoned out as my mom came over and eloping me into a bare hug,

"Oh my goodness thank god you are safe!" She pulled back kissing my forehead "why didnt you stay with nick! Why did you run off miley!" She sounded fustrated.

"Tish" my dad warned as she waved him offf.

"No david I want to know why! Ive been so worried miley and you didnt answer your phone" she blabbered on as I slipt out of her grasp.

"Mom im fine, I just needed some time-"

"Time! Miley we dont have time, we need to keep you in safe! The police have said for you to stay in a safe place,-"

I groaned "mom enough!" I shouted as she jumped back in shock.

"Miley ray dont you dare use that tone of voice!"

"Dad im not alittle kid anymore okay! I understand this is serious but pestering me wont make this go away!" I pleaded as they both nodded. "Right then lets all talk about this like adults" I sat at the table as they all followed.

"What if he finds out your here?" Mom shivered as dad held her hand.

"I know rj the best, he wont be the one looking for her..he would hire somebody else to do that" nickspoke looking at both my parents as we all looked at him n confused.

"Why?"

He licked his lips and leant back "he knows its to much of a risk to get you himself, he probably knows thecops are after him and that if he comes to you then he will get caught" he finished talking as my mum shook her head.

"So what your saying is, he will wait untill she comes to him? Thats stupid why on earth would she go to him?" Mom n asked confused as dad looked at me, I sighed.

"Because hes smart, he probably has contacts who are close to miley who know that she trusts them enough to let them know where she is. Or in the worst scenario for her to meet up with them"

I looked at nick as I felt tears run down my face, its amazing how such a lovely person n like nick had an evil step brother like rj, I hated how this burden crept apon me, how one person can rock my world.

"Nick I understand what your saying, but I wont meet up with anyone ill just stay here untill they find him, and ill shut my phone off" I reassured him as he groaned.

"Babe if demi asked you too meet up with her, would you? Or joe or emily or selena"

I nodded, but why would any of them hurt me they have been my friends for years, why would they portray me. Why woukd they turn their back on me. So this means I cant trust anyone not even the people I care about the most.

"No dont look at me like that mi..I wouldnt hurt you" he looked at me as I sniffed as he grabbed my hand.

"Hes your brother" I said quietly as my parents looked between us.

He shook his head a frown coming onto his face, he couldnt believe what was coming out of my mouth. Neither could I. But I couldnt trust anyone and nick having a bond with rj made me doubt my trust that much more.

"He has hurt you in the past" dad glared at him as nick scoft.

"Not like this, I would never do anything to put her in danger! Thats just sick!" He spat as my dad laughed.

"So the guns, the crimes the drugs! Thats not putting my daughter in danger?"

"In all do respect david your daughter new about all those things annd still stuck around!" He yelled back as my dads face became red.

"Because you knocked her up!"

"And I enjoyed doing it!"

And thats when my dad dived on nick making the table fall over with them, punches faughter back and forth between them as my mom screamed for them to stop as she tried pulling my dad of nick, as I rushed over to grab nick.

"Stop! This isnt helping!" Mom yelled as she pulled my dad away.

Dad whiped his face as the blood poured from his mouth "no tish, he isnt helping! He needs to leave" he spat looking at my boyfriend as I felt nicks fist clench between my hand.

"He is not going anywhere! This is about me and what I want! Fighting isnt going to solve anything!" I yelled as they all just stared at me, and thats when I heard my little girls cries.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

"See what you boys did!" Mom said fustrated as they both looked guilty. "Miley shes in your old room, and david you are coming with me"

"But-"

"No buts, move now!" He did what he was told and dissapeard through the living room door.

I walked upthe stairs walking into my old bedroom as I looked around, everything still the same pink walls purple bedding, then I looked at the crib seeing her little tear stained cheeks.

Picking her up I sat on my bed as her cries died down. I felt the bed dip besides me as I looked at nick.

"Sorry" he whispered wrapping an arm around me as I looked back at my daughter.

"Im scared"

He kissed my hair "I know princess, but we will sort this out" he promised as my daughters eyes wandered between us both.

"I dont want you to get involved, no guns nick..I-i cant have you in prison" I stuttered, he would do anything to protect me, and I couldnt risk losing him. He moved back abit biting the inside of his cheek obviously deep in thought, one thing I knew about nick he never thought anything through.

"If you love me, then stay out of it. Let the cops do their job-"

"Are you serious! Miley there is no way im going to let something happen to you. You cant expect me to sit back and let rj jn plan god knows what." He barked as he stood up and walking out the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ive always loved your hair like that, I used to put it that way when you was younger but your father never liked it"

"Mom its a high pony tail not some master piece" I laughed adjusting my pink sweater. "Even though this is a terrible situation, I am very happy youve been here"

"Mom-"

She hushed me "no miley, me and your father never see you or the baby..we miss you" I sighed, mothers they never leave you alone. "I miss you too mom, but this is my life im grown now, and you can visit me anytime you want to" I squeezed her hand as she smiled.

"But you live an hour away-" okay im done I stood up walking into the kitchen, shes so emotional sometimes.

"Wow I havent seen you in those before" the perv said looking at my ass as I rolled my eyes, typical you wear a pairr of jeans and he goes wild for them. "I found them in my old closet I think I bought these when I was 18" I shrugged leaning on the counter.

"Well I thank god they still fit you, you are definitely wearing them around the house when we get back"

"God nick, why do you have to be such a pig sometimes" I groaned as he tipped some juice into his mouth, a month its been a month of living with my parents im starting to think rj wasnt looking for me after all.

He chuckled "babe you need to relax, embrace the compliments" I groaned throwing an apple at him and walking upstairs to my old bedroom.

I wasnt in the mood today at all, everybody has been annoying me to the point of know return. Ellie was cranky today, moms been annoying me, dads not speaking to nick, and nick is acting like nothings wrong.

i need to move away. If i go away somewhere then rj wont come looking for me right? IM fed up of the drama, i wanted my freedom back and i wasn't going to get it being here.

"mi, i know its tough but we just need to get through this..together" he spoke softly leaning on the door frame to the bedroom

"you know its not safe-" i rolled my eyes "safe! Safe? Really nick im fucking fed up of living here in this town and in this house, i want to go home i miss my friends and your parents i miss new york." i groaned. I felt the bed dip next to me as i looked up seeing my annoying boyfriend.

"so you want to live in fear for the rest of your life?" he licked his lips. "i am living in fear now dont you see that? Or are you as blind as my parents" i know i was being a bitch but anyone would feel the anger i haad if they basically had their freedom taken away from them.

he placed his hand on my thigh "well do you want me to sort this out myself, after all he is my step brother" i glared at him. "okay okay ill stay here with you, there is no need for the death glare." i must of been crazy doing it, but i did it, i done it three days ago. I cant live here anymore its not that i dont love my parents its just i have my own family now so i need my own space. I felt him move closer to me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"i love you, and if that means taking matters into my own hands then i will do it. For you..for us our family." he spoke gently as i kissed his stubble covered chin. He was good to me, but i couldn't let him do something he would regret. "your overthinking again, stop mi-look how about we get your mom to watch Ellie and maybe we could-"

"we are not having sex-"

he scoft "Jesus mi, not that. Maybe we could go for a walk somewhere or watch one of those cheesey movies you love. Anything to get your mind of what's really happening" he breathed into my hair as i felt him kiss my head. "fine, we will order take out and watch season one of breaking bad" i playfuly rolled my eyes as his lit up like a Christmas tree.

"but you hate those kind of shows" he said shocked as i let out a giggle. "but you love them, besides it feels like im in a tv show right now" i sighed.


End file.
